My Secret
by let'smakeitsomeday
Summary: Tenten comes back to Konoha for Sakura and Sasuke's wedding, but now she has a secret. one that will effect Neji's whole life from now on "I have children?" Neji asked quietly "Yes" Tenten muttered not looking at him "Why the hell didn't you tell me" Neji roared
1. Chapter 1

Tenten could feel the sweat breaking on her brow, looking in the rear view mirror she gave a small smile and raised her hand to wipe the sweat away, looking at her hand she was she was shaking.

She couldn't believe that after all this time she was going back. Back to Konoha. The place that she'd left all those years ago. To get away from him.

Tenten pulled up at some services. Slowly she climbed out of the car and walked to the back of it. Opening the back door she reached in and shook the two 4 year olds

"Hey guys, do you want to have something to eat?" Tenten asked unbuckling them from their car seats.

"Yeah mummy" One of them muttered, rubbing their eyes the 2 children got out.

"Well come on then and we'll get something for you" Tenten stepped back, shut the car door and locked it. Stepping in-between the children she reached down and took their hands in hers.

They walked into the services and went to the café part of it. Tenten went over to the counter

"Alrighty, what do you want?" Tenten looked at the 2 sleepy children

"Cake" The little girl smiled

"Chocolate" The little boy grinned up at his mother

"No, you'll have something proper then you can have some sweets" Tenten looked lovingly at her children.

"Chips" both children then shouted

"Okay then, can I have 2 childrens size portions of chips and a cheese butty and a cut of coffee" Tenten smiled at the woman working behind the counter.

"Okay, take this down to the till and I'll bring your food over when it's ready" the woman handed over a card with the number 2 on it. Taking it Tenten smiled and move down to the till taking her children with her. Passing over some notes Tenten took the tray with the kids drinks and her coffee over to one of the empty tables. Sitting down Tenten tapped her fingers on the table. The only reason that she was going back was that Sakura was getting married to Sasuke and had asked her to come. How she had tracked down where she lived Tenten didn't know. She was half glad that Sakura had found out where she lived and sent the invite, but the other half was dreading going back, she was dreading seeing him again.

Once Tenten and the children had finished they went back to the car and began driving again. For a while before the children fell asleep Tenten sang to them. First her son Masaki fell asleep soon followed by Hiriko. Checking that her children were asleep, Tenten let her mind drift when she saw the sign

"WELCOME TO KONOHA"

Biting her lip Tenten remembered the reason she'd left.

4 YEARS EARLIER

Tenten pulled at the white top she wore as she and the rest of the group she was with went up the steps

"Tenten leave it. You look fine" Sakura reassured her, pulling her hand away from her shirt

"Are you sure?" Tenten whispered

"Yes, you look great and if it doesn't blow Neji away then he must be gay" Sakura chuckled

Tenten smiled. This was her big night, she was going to try and make Neji notice her

The group of them had gone to Naruto's house party. Pretty much everyone was going to this party, looking down at her clothes Tenten check that she looked okay. The white top that ended just above her belly button and the red minni skirt that finished just below her bum and a set of flat black pumps, her hair was in the normal double buns on her head. Grabbing Sakura's hand they went into the house. The place was full and loud, Tenten had never really been good with crowds, but a few bottles of beer later she began to loosen up. She watched as Sakura danced with Sasuke and Naruto make out with Hinata in the corner all the time she stood close to the door, her hips swaying to the beat of the music.

As she watched, Tenten saw Neji walk up the stairs, draining her 8th or 9th bottle she set it down and followed him. Climbing the stairs Tenten suddenly wished she had another bottle with her to give her courage, walking down the corridor Tenten saw Neji slipping through the door at the end.

Closing her eyes for a moment Tenten muttered a quick prayer before she followed him into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" Neji asked, he was sat on the bed looking at her

"I just wanted to get away from the crowd" Tenten muttered walking over to the bed she sat down next to him

"Well if you wish I can go to a different room" Neji told her making to stand up

"NO" Tenten cried, her hand flew out and grabbed his wrist, looking down at her Neji sat back next to her.

"Neji, do you like me?" Tenten asked, leaning against him

"You are a good friend" Neji said stiffly

"So you don't like me" Tenten muttered making to stand up

"Wait Tenten, you wanted me to stay so you can't just walk off like that" Neji told her, his voice slightly concerned. She was very drunk and he had to be careful with her.

"I just wanted to talk to you and then you're being mean and I like you but you don't like me" Tenten babbled pushing her face into Neji's chest

"Tenten calm down, I can't hear what you're saying" Neji muttered

Looking up at him, Tenten bit her lip. It was now or never really, her 5 year crush was leading up to this so that was why Tenten pushed her head up and captured Neji's lips in a kiss. Tenten couldn't help but close her eyes as she kissed him. Neji looked at her, his eyes had flown open when Tenten's lips pressed against his. Tenten was kissing him. Pulling back Neji looked at her, he watched as she opened her eyes, watched them fill up with tears

"You don't like me" Tenten muttered standing up and ran to the door. Neji jumped up and grabbed her before she could leave.

"Tenten calm down" Neji told the crying girl in his arms

"No, you don't like me, you never have. Let me go" Tenten cried

There was only one thing that Neji could think of to calm her down. Quickly as he could he pressed his lips against hers. As soon as his lips touched hers she went still. Pulling back Tenten looked at him, rising one hand she touched her fingers to her lips looking at him. "Neji" She whispered.

"If I do anything with you Tenten, it would be dishonourable, you are drunk" Neji muttered

"I might be drunk but you are drunk as well. And this is what I want" Tenten muttered back, leaning forward Tenten kissed him again, while his hands wormed their way up her top.

The next morning Tenten woke up laying on a bed in a room she didn't recognise. She felt like someone had used her head like a drum. Slowly Tenten tried to get up but was stopped by a heavy arm wrapped around her waist. Dreading what she was going to find, Tenten turned her head to look at the body that the arm was connected to. Her eyes fell on the sleeping form of Neji. Closing her eyes Tenten bit her lip trying to remember what had happened the night before. Carefully she pulled the covers off her body and felt the cold air hit her naked body. Her eyes flew open as she took in her naked form; slowly she looked at Neji to find that he too was naked. "Damn it" Tenten whispered. Ever so slowly Tenten managed to get out of Neji's hold, picking her thrown clothes Tenten got dressed, pulling her phone out of her pocket Tenten saw that she had 4 missed calls and 8 new messages. She would sort it out after she just had to get home, take a shower and think of that she was going to do. No one woke as Tenten slipped out of Naruto's house. When she got home she pulled out her keys and let herself in. she lived on her own, her parents had died when she was younger and no one wanted her really so she was on her own.

Once she was in her room she pulled off her clothes and took a shower, looking in the mirror she saw the hickies and bruises on her body, Neji must have given her them the night before.

Tenten moved out pretty much soon after that, it was the same day, she packed up her things and left, not telling anyone where she'd gone. If she told them they would want to know why and that was something she just couldn't tell anyone yet.

It was 2 months later Tenten found out she was pregnant, she thought she'd just missed one month from the stress of what had happened but when she missed the second one she began to worry. It was then that she'd gone to get a home pregnancy kit. It told her she was pregnant. She's given birth to her 2 beautiful children.

FLASH BACK OVER

Tenten sighed, she really couldn't believe she was going back. Finally she pulled up outside a house. Turning off the engine Tenten climbed out. Going round the back she pulled out the 2 sleeping children and walked up the steps. Gently she knocked on the door and waited for it to open balancing the children on her hips and watched to door open. A head with bright pink hair poked out of the door

"Tenten you" Sakura began but once she saw the sleeping children she went silent

"Hey" Tenten smiled at her

"Wow" Sakura gasped before moving out of the way and letting Tenten in.

"Is this why you left" Sakura asked

"Yeah" Tenten smiled at her again "Could you take one off me please, they are kind of heavy" Sakura moved forward and took a small body

"I'll show you to the room." Sakura muttered leading the way

Once Tenten was in the room she placed the children on the bed, taking their shoes off she tucked them in

"Tenten" Sakura began behind her

"Can we going in the living room?" Tenten asked straightening up

The girls sat on the couch

"What happened to you, we couldn't find you after the party, we rang you and text you and you didn't reply, we even went to your house but you were gone." Sakura began

"So you remember the party" Tenten mused

"Yeah, it was the last time any of us saw you"

"You remember how scared I was, I was going to try and get Neji to notice me" Tenten sighed

"Yeah, I tried to ring you to find out if anything had happened"

"I slept with him" Tenten whispered

"You what" Sakura shrieked looking at her old friend, Tenten hadn't changed much, she still wore her hair in double buns on the top of her head, wore a baggy t shirt and ripped jeans. But she had changed.

"I woke up the next morning, I couldn't believe what I'd done. Neji didn't care for me, we were both drunk and that was the only reason he slept with me. I liked him for 5 fuckin years and he didn't feel anything for me, I still like him you know, stupid I know" Tenten began to cry "I went home and, I couldn't face him again, I wouldn't be able be able to go near him again after what I'd done. I loved him, I still love him with all my heart and he didn't care for me in anyway. I just had to get away, and then I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, I've only come back for your wedding, then I'm going again. I don't' want him to find out about Hiriko and Masaki" Tenten told her

"It's okay" Sakura whispered stroking Tenten's back while she sobbed "Come one we'll get you to bed, it'll all be better in the morning" Sakura told her helping Tenten up and to the room she was staying in. once Tenten was in bed Sakura left the room. She couldn't believe that Tenten had gone through all that and Neji didn't even have a clue that he had children


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten was woken by 2 young children jumping on the bed

"Mummy wake up"

"Come on mummy"

Groaning Tenten opened her eyes, both of her children looked down at her

"Come one mummy we want food" Masaki shouted before he fell on his mother

"I want pancakes" Hiriko sat next to her brother looking up at Tenten with big eyes

"This isn't our house and Sakura might not want us to use her kitchen" Tenten began but was interrupted by Sakura

"You can use the kitchen if you make me some pancakes as well" Sakura giggled from the door, she'd been woken up by the noise of the children and had gone to see Tenten.

"Okay then, let mummy get up and we'll make food" Tenten smiled at them all as she pulled the covers back from her body, feeling the rush of cold air hit her exposed skin. Standing up she tugged the sleeping shorts up and her top down. Walking over to the door Tenten looked back at the children sat on the bed

"What are you waiting for?" giggling she left the room and went to the kitchen. As she walked she heard 2 sets of little feet running after her.

Once breakfast was done with Tenten sent the children to get dressed, she and Sakura just settled down on the couch to talk when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura called out, she wasn't expecting anyone.

"It's Neji" Came the reply, Sakura swung her head towards Tenten whose eyes had flowed wide open and a look af panic was on her face

"Oh, give me a second and I'll let you in" Sakura called back "Quick go to your room and I'll let you know when he has gone" Sakura whispered pushing Tenten towards the stairs. Quietly as she could Tenten ran up them and to the room she was staying in, she shut the door and pulled her children close to her.

She could hear Sakura open the door and greet Neji

"Sorry about that but I had to get dressed" Sakura told him

"It's okay may I come in?" She heard him ask

"Of course" Sakura stuttered soon after Tenten heard the sound of the front door being closed.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"I was under the impression that Tenten was coming back" Tenten gasped he knew she was coming back

"Who told you that?" Sakura asked

"Shikamaru told me, apparently you told Temari and she told him. He thought to tell me" Neji told her, Tenten guessed that he had his normal frown on his face

"Well she's not here yet" Sakura snapped at him Tenten bit her lip again

"Mummy what's going on?" Masaki Whispered in his mother's ear  
"Nothing, we're playing hide and seek" Tenten whispered back

"Okay then" Masaki sat back down

"Will you tell me when she gets here?" Neji asked

"Why do you want to know" Sakura snapped at him, her blood boiling. After all he'd done to Tenten he had the balls to want to know about her now

"I want to see her again Sakura" Neji told her "I'll be going now, but please let me know when she gets here" Tenten could hear the front door opening and close again.

Tenten felt the tears falling down her face. Masaki reached up and tried to brush the tears from his mother's face while Hiriko wrapped her arms around Tenten's waist hugging her

"Mummy don't cry" Hiriko Muttered sadly, they didn't like it when their mother was upset. The children moved out of the way as Sakura pushed to door open.

"Oh Tenten I'm so sorry I didn't think that he would turn up" Sakura babbled pulling the crying girl into her arms

"Why did he come, why does he want to see me" Tenten wailed into Sakura's chest

"I don't know honey, I don't know" Sakura whispered stroking Tenten's head, she'd not got round to putting her hair up in the traditional double buns, she'd just shoved it up into a ponytail

"Aunty Sakura what's wrong with mummy?" Hiriko asked

"Nothing, she's just a bit tired that's all" Sakura smiled at the young girl.

"Why don't you and Masaki go downstairs and watch the telly" Sakura looked at the children, she watched as they get up, placed a kiss on Tenten's head and went out of the room.

"Tenten, he doesn't know you're back yet and I didn't say that I would tell him when you were" Sakura whispered.

"I know, but. What if he finds out about Masaki and Hiriko, he'll want to know why I didn't tell him, why I left and I didn't tell anyone" Tenten cried even harder if that was possible.

"I won't tell him, I promise you I won't let him find out" Sakura patted her back

As the two of them sat there they heard the front door bell ring. They looked at each other

"Aunty Sakura, someone's here" Masaki called out

Standing up Sakura looked once more at Tenten. Before she went down to see who it was

Opening the door she was jumped on by Ino

"About time forehead, what took you" Ino saw Masaki and Hiriko

"You don't have Kids forehead" Ino looked at Sakura

"No, Tenten's here" Sakura looked at her

"Tenten has kids?" Ino looked at the children again, once she knew it, she could see that they were Tenten's children. The girl looked like a mini Tenten but with pearly eyes that weren't from Tenten. But it was the little boy that made Ino stop. The boy looked like Neji, a younger smaller version of Neji but he had Tenten's eyes

"Oh fuckin hell" Ino whispered

"Do you mind not swearing in front of my children" Ino looked past Sakura and saw Tenten

"Tenten, you have kids?" Ino looked between the two children standing in the living room and Tenten who was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ino come in and then I can shut the door" Sakura sighed looking at the blonde

"Oh yeah right" Ino muttered before she moved and let Sakura shut the front door.

"When did this happen?" Ino asked pulling Tenten into a hug

"The night before I left" Tenten muttered

"You mean you got him" Ino pulled back looking at Tentens blushing face

"Ino" Sakura warned  
"Sorry" Ino muttered

"I'll take the kids into the kitchen, we can make some cake and you and Ino can talk" Sakura suggested

When Tenten nodded Sakura reached out her hands for the children to take. Once they were in the kitchen Tenten and Ino sat on the couch, when Tenten finished telling her Ino had tears in her eyes

"That bastard. I'm going to kill him" Ino snarled  
"No Ino, I don't want him know more than he has to. I don't want him knowing about Hiriko and Masaki. If he knew about them he'll try and take them off me" Tenten placed a hand on Ino's arm  
"Oh Tenten" Ino sighed.

"Well can I take them out sometime" Ino suddenly asked

"Yeah if they want to go with you" Tenten smiled at her

"Kids" Ino shouted, there was a crash as the 2 children came running into the room, Masaki had flour on the end of his nose. And Hiriko had some in her hair

"What" They asked

"I am your aunty Ino and I want to know do you want to go out with me later" Ino asked her eyes bright

"Yeah" Both of the children shouted before looking at Tenten

"If it okay mummy?" Masaki asked

"Yeah, you can go and have fun" Tenten smiled at them

"Yay" Both of them shouted again

"If you get them dressed and clean I'll take them now. I'm meeting up with Kankuro after anyway" Ino looked over at Tenten

"Okay, upstairs, we'll get you washed and dressed and then you can go and have fun with your aunty Ino" Tenten stood up, clapping her hands. Quickly the children pushed past her and ran up the stairs laughing as they went.

Once the children were dressed and clean Tenten let them go with Ino. Tenten was glad that for the first time in 4 years she was going to have time to herself. Sakura decided that if Ino was taking Masaki and Hiriko out then she would take Tenten out for a girly day. Ino watch as Sakura and Tenten left. Looking down at the 2 children Ino still couldn't believe that Tenten had children. Tenten always seemed like the young one out of them, the baby of the group. She always seemed like that and now she was the most grown up out of them all.

"So where do you want to go first?" Ino asked smiling down at them

"The park" Masaki shouted jumping up and down.

"Okay then, to the park" Ino shouted pointing towards the park they took off in a run.

Ino was sat on a bench watching Masaki and Hiriko on the swings. Ino could feel the looks she was getting, the kids didn't look like her and people didn't remember her being pregnant, they wondered who's they were and why the boy looked like a young Neji Hyuga. Ino sighed, what was going to happen when Neji found out he had children. While she was watching the children she felt someone sit next to her

"What you doing here Ino?" Kankuro asked

"Watching the kids" Ino answered not looking at him

"What kids Ino?" Kankuro asked puzzled

"Tenten's kids" Ino told him not thinking, Hiriko had fallen off the swing and Masaki was helping her up

"Tenten's back" Kankuro asked looking at her

"yeah she came back last night, she's staying at Sakura's" Ino finally looked at him

"Does he know that she has kids?" Kankuro asked taking her hand in his

"No" Ino whispered looking at him

"Is she going to tell him?" He looked at the kids

"I don't know"

"Well is she going to tell him that she's had kids with someone else?" Kankuro snapped

"Kankuro look at them" Ino snarled "Do they look like someone else's? do they? No Masaki looks just like Neji"

"Wait" Kankuro snapped his head round to look at her "They are Neji's kids"

"Yes, that's why she left 4 years ago" Ino sighed

"Fuckin hell" Kankuro swore

"Aunty Ino" Hiriko called running over to them

"What is it?" Ino asked looking at the girl

"Can we go home, I want mummy" Hiriko asked her eyes filled with tears

"Yeah, go and get Masaki and we'll go back" Ino smiled at her

"Okay aunty Ino" Hiriko ran off to find her brother

Ino walked into Sakura's house, Hiriko clutching her hand and Masaki running ahead to find Tenten

"MUMMY WE'RE BACK! WHERE ARE YOU MUMMY" He called running into the living room

"I'm here" Tenten called before she swept him into a cuddle

"Did you have fun with Aunty Ino?" Tenten asked looking at Ino who held Hiriko's hand still

"Yeah" both of the children shouted

"Good" Tenten laughed. Go upstairs and wash your hands, we're going to have something to eat"

Both of the children ran off to do as they were told.

Neji sat in a bar, he didn't normally drink but he was so frustrated. Tenten wasn't there yet and he wanted to talk to her. It had been 4 years since he'd seen her. It was 4 years since they'd spent the night together, he could still remember it, the sweet smell of her skin, the way that she'd thrashed in the bed as he pleased her. The way that she had blushed when he first thrust into her. Neji was pulled out of his thoughts by Kankuro sitting next to him

"Hey, not often I see you here" Kankuro grinned at him before ordering a bottle of beer

"Yeah" Neji grunted taking another gulp of his own bottle

"Guess who I saw before" Kankuro turned to look at him, bottle of beer in his hand

"Ino I'm guessing it's normally her" Neji sighed

"Yeah, but she told me something" Kankuro took a swig

"What did she tell you?" Neji asked, he wasn't really interested

"Tenten's back" Kankuro grinned at him

"What" Neji spat his mouth full of beer across the bar

"just what I said, that Tenten's back" Kankuro watched as the Hyuga turned a slight purple colour

"When did she get here?" Neji snarled

"Um, Ino didn't tell me, most likely she'd only just got there" Kankuro lied, there was no way in hell he was going to say that Tenten had come lastnight, that and she was with 2 kids. Neji's 2 kids"

"Is she staying at Sakura's?" Neji stood up swaying slightly, this was the main reason he didn't drink much, he couldn't hold is alcohol, 2 bottles of beer later and he was drunk.

"Yeah I think she is" Kankuro began to wish he'd not mentioned it as he watched the young Hyuga walk out of the bar.

"Ino's going to kill me" was all that Kankuro could think as he carried on drink his bottle

Tenten was just getting Masaki and Hiriko to sit down with her and Sakura to watch a film when there was a knock on the door

"That's probably Ino again wanting to kidnap Masaki and Hiriko again tomorrow" Sakura sighed

"No you sit down, I'll get it" Tenten said standing up and crossing over to the door. Pulling the chain across she unlocked it and pulled the door open. The gasp froze in her throat on the other side of the door was Neji.

"Neji" Tenten whispered once she began to breathe again

"Mummy" A small voice cried as a small body crashed into Tenten's legs. Looking down she saw Hiriko looking up at her

"Mummy watch the film" Hiriko laughed

"Mummy" Neji whispered

"No not your mummy my and Masaki's mummy" Hiriko shouted at him, sticking her tongue out

"Tenten" Neji growled


	3. Chapter 3

Neji stood in the door way and watched as Tenten fainted. He moved to grab hold of her, to stop her hitting the floor. But being drunk he overbalanced crashing into Hiriko and sent them both to the floor. Hiriko began to cry once she hit the floor. Masaki came running over to them on the floor. He stood between Neji and his mother and sister throwing his arms out

"Go away leave mummy and Hiriko alone big bully" He shouted

Neji stopped short, the little boy in front of him looked just like he did when he was younger but he had Tenten's eyes. Reaching out a shaking hand Neji tried to touch him only for Masaki to slap his hand away

"Leave us alone you'll make mummy cry" He shouted again, he was then picked up by Sakura

"Neji I think you'd better leave" She told him

"No" Neji picked himself up off the floor

"Well then at least help me get her to the couch, I can't lift her on my own" Sakura said with a sigh as she bent down and picked up Hiriko who was clinging to Tenten. Once she had both of them in her arms Neji went to pick up Tenten

"NO YOU MAKE MUMMY CRY DON'T TOUCH HER" Masaki yelled struggling to get out of Sakura's hold

"Masaki, I can't pick your mummy up on my own and you don't want to leave her like that do you? No you don't so you'll have to let Neji pick her up"

"But he makes mummy cry when she thinks we is sleeping" Masaki muttered glaring at Neji as well as a 4 year old could glare.

"Well he's only going to put her on the couch then you and Hiriko can look after her okay" Sakura told him making her way back to the living room. Neji looked down at Tenten. She was paler than when he last saw her, she had bags under her eyes. Sighing he bent down and picked her up. He was surprised; she was lighter that he thought she would be. But she smelt the same, the same smell that haunted Neji every day. Slowly he carried her to the living room and placed her on the couch, seconds after he lay her down Masaki and Hiriko jumped on her blocking her from his touch

"Neji, sit down then they feel better about you being here" Sakura said from the chair she was sat on

Biting back the growl that threatened to come out Neji sat on the other empty chair, watching as the 2 children, his children tried to wake Tenten up

"Mummy wake up"

"Mummy you're scaring me"

"Mummy"

Tenten let out a tiny moan and Neji found himself nearly groaning, he watched as she cracked her eyes open. Her beautiful chocolate eyes flicked around the room before landing on him. He watched as her eyes widened in panic, Neji felt a blow to his heart, she was scared of him?

"Mummy" Masaki or it might have Hiriko; his didn't know which one of them said it

"I'm okay" Tenten reassured them

"Mummy who is he" one of them asked

"Masaki, Hiriko that is your daddy" Tenten sighed closing her eyes

"That's my daddy?" Masaki asked looking at Neji with a frown on his face

"Yes my love" Tenten opened her eyes and smiled at her son

"I don't like him" Hiriko muttered into her mother's chest Tenten couldn't help but chuckle. Neji wondered why he felt jealous of a 4 year old girl, just because she had her face in Tenten's chest

"Why doesn't aunty Sakura take you up to bed, I'll be up in a bit. I need to talk to your daddy" Tenten looked at the 2 children on her lap

"Okay, but I look after you if he make you cry" Masaki glared at Neji again

"Okay my little warrior" Tenten giggled as Sakura came over and took their hands to take them to bed

"Say goodnight mummy" Sakura whispered to them  
"Night night mummy" They both chorused before Sakura took them out of sight. Slowly Tenten sat up

"I have children?" Neji asked quietly "Yes" Tenten muttered not looking at him "Why the hell didn't you tell me" Neji roared

"Because" Tenten shot at him "Because the only reason you slept with me was because we were drunk, we were at a party and drunk. You would have fucked anyone"

"Tenten" Neji began but she cut him off

"Do you even know how I felt about you then, no you don't because you couldn't give a fuck! I left because I couldn't I wouldn't disgrace myself because you thought it was funny to play with me" Tenten snarled at him "I love you with all my heart, all of it and you don't give a fuck, I was just a play thing for you well. No you were not going to ruin me more than you already had. I left that day and it was only after I found out I was pregnant, I went through it all on my own. I went through the classes, I went through the pitying looks that the women would give me because I didn't have a boyfriend or wasn't married. I went through 3 days of labour and then ended up having a c section to get Hiriko out because she wouldn't come out and was in distress. I went through looking after 2 babies when I could barely look after myself. But I did it and I'm not having you come swaying in, all big and might and sexy as fucking hell and take them away from me so you can just jog on" Tenten was now panting.

"Tenten" Neji tried again

"I won't let you take my babies from me" Tenten muttered weakly

"I'm not going to take them away from you" Neji crossed the room and sat next to her

"Then what do you want" Tenten snapped, but this time it didn't have as much force behind it as Neji had taken her hand was drawing lazy circles on it

I'll go for now but I'll come back in the morning, we need to talk and I don't want this to ruin Sakura and Sasuke's wedding" Neji sighed standing up.

"Who says I want to talk to you" Tenten muttered snatching her hand back

"Tenten we will talk" Neji bent down so he could look in her eyes, his voice was deeper and seamed to hypnotise her

"Fine I'll think about it" She muttered her cheeks flushed

Tenten pressed her back to the front door, closing her eyes she slumped to the floor. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Sakura sticking her head around the corner

"I think you'd better go and see them, they're very upset" Sakura gestured upstairs giving a tired smile Tenten pulled herself up and went to see her children, as soon as she opened the door both of them jumped on her.

"Mummy is you okay?" Masaki asked look at her

"I'm fine, why aren't you both in bed?" Tenten gave them a small smile

"We was worried about you" Hiriko told her

"I'm okay, how about I sing to you, will you go to sleep then?" Tenten asked, both of the nodded and jumped in the bed laughing quietly at them Tenten sat on the bed next to them, she tucked them in and began to sing

"_Natsuhiboshi _

_Why are you so red?_

_Because I had a sad dream last night_

_My eyes are red from the tears I've shed _

_Swollen as I cried_

_Natsuhiboshi _

_Why've you lost your way?_

_I'm searching for a child whose gone afar_

_He can't be found, though I've searched all day_

_My sad dreams come once more"_

Looking back at the children Tenten saw they were asleep, standing up Tenten made her way downstairs to find Sakura in the living room

"I can see why you left" Sakura gave her a sad smile

"Well once you've had your wedding I'm going back I hope I never see him again I don't think my heart could take it if I did" Tenten told her

"But I'll want to see you" Sakura cried

"I'll give you my address before I leave, I don't' want to ruin your wedding" Tenten muttered sitting down

"You won't, if Neji starts I'm sure that Naruto and Sasuke will sort him out" Sakura chuckled as she crossed over to Tenten and pulled her into a hug

"We'll sort all of this sort out" Sakura reassured her

"I know, I just don't want him taking my babies off me" Tenten muttered

"Why don't you go and get some sleep you look knackered." Sakura smiled at her

Tenten was woke up the next morning By Sakura shaking her

"Neji's downstairs!" Sakura hissed to her

"What" Tenten shot up out of bed

"Quick get dressed and see what he wants" Sakura left the room

Once Tenten was dressed her hair pulled up into the normal double buns an overlarge band t shirt and a pair of ripped jeans she didn't bother to put on shoes.

Going downstairs she saw that both of her children were sat watching Neji

"Morning" Tenten called out

"Mummy" Both of the children shouted running over to her they clung to her legs

"Why's daddy here" Hiriko asked

"I don't know" Tenten smiled at her

"I came to take them out" Neji told her Tenten froze

"What?" Tenten asked

"I've come to take them out. I wish to get to know my children Tenten" Neji sighed looking at her

"You want to take my children out?" Tenten asked

"They are our children Tenten and I think that they should get to know their father don't you?" Neji stood up and walked over to her

"Will you both out of with me" Neji asked crouching down to their level

"Is it okay with mummy?" Hiriko asked Tenten looking up at her

"If you want to go then you can go with him" Tenten looked down at her daughter.

"I'm only going if Hiriko goes and mummy says is okay" Masaki pouted

"It's okay my babies" Tenten smiled at them

"Okay we go" Masaki told Neji his eyes narrowed

"Have fun and be good" Tenten smiled again at the children looking up at her

Sakura and Tenten watched as Neji walked the two children to his car he must have borrowed car seat because he buckled them in. closing the car door Neji waved to Sakura and Tenten who were stood there watching. When he drove off Tenten sank to her knees on the floor

"If you didn't want him to take them out for the day why did you let him?" Sakura asked

"because if I don't he'd take me to court and if he won the he wouldn't let me see them again" Tenten muttered.

"I don't think he would" Sakura patted her on the back "Do you want something to eat?" Sakura asked

"No I'm okay thanks" Tenten muttered

The night before when Neji had left Sakura's house he went and sat on the swings at the park

He was a dad. Him. The night with Tenten had been wonderful, he'd woke up the next morning and found her missing and felt his heart break. She'd gone, he'd gone to her house once he'd gone home, had a wash and gotten dressed. But when he'd got there the place was empty, Tenten was nowhere in sight.

He'd always like Tenten but he didn't think that she liked him, he thought that he'd shown how he felt when they spent the night together but she'd gone.

Slowly Neji began to swing, his head filled with all that Tenten had told him, he couldn't believe that she'd gone through all of that on her own, why hadn't she told anyone about it. Why had she left. Why had she left him? "FUCK" He yelled before he punched the bar that was holding the swings, his fist met the metal and he felt the sudden rush of pain. He didn't know what to do, Tenten didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to be with him even though they had children. What was he going to do, she'd only come back for Sakura and Sasuke's wedding and he was sure that she was going to go once the wedding was over. He would never see her again if she got the choice. Was she ever going to tell him that they had children. He was beyond pissed off now. Standing up he stormed off home, once he got there he got as drunk as he could. The next morning he decided that he would take the children out, get to know them and hopefully get closer to Tenten. Then they could be a real family.

It was late in the evening when Neji brought the children back. Tenten was getting agitated, she wanted her children back, she wanted to hold them and just have them back with her.

While she was sat on the couch she heard a car pull up outside, Sakura had gone out. She'd gone to Sasuke's place to catch up, which plainly meant they were going to have sex. Sakura didn't want to have sex in the house with the children there. A few seconds later she heard a knock on the door, standing up Tenten tried to look like she wasn't worried opening the door Tenten saw Neji holding a sleeping Hiriko. Masaki saw stood in front of them a frown on his little face.

"She fell asleep on the way back" Neji told her passing the sleeping child over to her.

"Do you want to come in?" Tenten asked

"Sure" Neji took his shoes off and closed the door behind him. Taking Hiriko up to the room they were staying in Tenten put her to bed

"Masaki, do you want to go to bed or stay up with us?" Tenten asked

"Stay up, look after mummy" Masaki smiled at her before he glared at Neji again.

They went downstairs again and sat on the couches. Neji sat on a chair

"Did you have fun?" Tenten asked Masaki

"It's was okay, Daddy kissed a girl though"

"He did, did he?" Tenten looked over at Neji, he had a small blush covering his cheeks

"she said her name was Karin I think" Masaki told her

"Oh" Tenten bit her lip and it took all of Neji's strength not to leap across the room and kiss her

"I think I'll go home" Neji stood up and went over to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tenten asked

"Maybe" Neji answered before he closed the door behind him

"Okay then, come on mister lets get you to bed" Tenten smiled at Masaki who giggled when Tenten picked him up


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Tenten woke up on her own, Masaki and Hiriko weren't in the room. She tried to stop the rising panic that was bubbling up and she pulled on a large shirt. She didn't bother dressing properly as she ran downstairs. She was about to shout for Sakura when Masaki came out of the kitchen

"Mummy" He shouted running up to her

"Hey" Tenten muttered picking him up and pulling him close to her

"Aunty Sakura makes pancakes" He giggled as his mother hugged him

While Tenten was stood there Sakura came out, Hiriko balanced on her hip

"Morning sleepy head" Sakura grinned at her

"Morning" Tenten smiled back before putting Masaki back on the floor

Sakura looked at Tenten, she didn't look like she'd slept really, her hair was a mess like she'd tossed and turned and she had bags under her eyes.

"Do you want a coffee?" Sakura asked, Tenten nodded her head and Sakura went back in the kitchen to make the coffee. While Sakura went in the kitchen there was a knock on the door, Tenten span to face it, what if it was Neji again?

"Who is it?" Tenten called out. If it was Neji she wouldn't let him in

"It's Ino let me in damn it" Came the reply laughing at herself Tenten went to open the door and let Ino in.

Ino burst through the door, a large purple dress on

"MORING" Ino shouted as the kids ran up to her

"Aunty Ino"  
"Aunty Ino you came back"  
"What's up Tennie?" Ino asked walking over to her

"Nothing it's just… Neji found out" Tenten told her

"He found out you're here?" Ino asked

"Well that and about the kids"

"Who told him?" Ino demanded

"I don't know, he just turned up drunk and found out"

"Wait he was drunk?" Ino asked "Oh I'm going to kill Kankuro" Ino shouted before she pulled out her phone and hit a number, she waited for whoever it was to answer before she started shouting down the phone

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? You told Neji that Tenten was back and that she had kids didn't you? You little bastard I am going to castrate you do you hear me?" Ino roared down the phone before she hung up. "Well I'm going to give it to him when I go round later" Ino smiled at them and sat on a couch

"You mean you'll have sex" Sakura smiled as she came in a tray of mugs with her

"No not necessarily" Ino laughed taking a mug when Sakura offered her one.

"So what happened while I was out last night?" Sakura asked sitting down

"Well he brought them back, Hiriko had fallen asleep. Masaki was still awake so he stayed up" Tenten told them as she watched the children playing with some toys that Sakura had found

"And?" Ino pressed

"Masaki told me that Neji kissed a girl while they were out" Tenten placed her mug down

"HE WHAT?" Ino shrieked

"Masaki said that a girl named Karin I think kissed him"  
"Karin?" Sakura asked

"Yeah he thinks that was her name but you know what kids are like with names and people" Tenten frowned "Why?"

"Well it wouldn't surprise me if it was Karin, she's not been happy since Sasuke proposed to Sakura so she's trying to make everyone miserable" Ino explained "She did go out with him but I think it was one of them, they only went out for the sex, they only went out for about a month and then Neji ended it"

"She must have been upset when she saw him with 2 kids, she most likely thought that he was with someone else and that she wouldn't get anything from him anymore so that's why she kissed him" Sakura gave Tenten a reassuring smile

"I know" Ino stood up and went over to the kids she said something quiet and then came back with them

"Now, my little gremlins" Ino said

"Ino don't call my children gremlins" Tenten muttered

"Sorry my little cherubs" Ino smiled at them "Tell us what happened yesterday when that nasty lady kissed your daddy"

"Well she came over and said things" Masaki said

"Nasty things about mummy" Hiriko told them

"What did she say about mummy?" Sakura asked

"That she was a nor and easy and shouldn't have come back" Masaki said

"What's a nor?" Sakura asked

"Do you think she meant whore?" Tenten asked

"That it that what nasty lady said" Masaki laughed

"She called me a whore" Tenten muttered

"What else did she say"? Ino asked

"Um, that daddy wouldn't get anything from her while you were here and she wouldn't listen when he came cwying after you left" Masaki muttered kicking the floor

"Then she kissed him" Hiriko piped up  
"Oh okay, you can go and play" Tenten waved over at the toys, both of the children went to play with them

"How did she even know I'm their mother?" Tenten asked

"Um maybe it was the fact that Hiriko looks just like you"

"How dare she say things like that in front of my children" Tenten raged

"Tennie calm down" Sakura warned

"Was Neji here when Masaki told you?" Ino asked

"yeah"

"What did he do?" Sakura leaned forward

"He blushed and then left" Tenten told them frowning

They sat in silence thinking when there was another knock on the door

"Who is it?" Sakura called

"Neji" Came the reply

"Oh I'm going to kill him" Ino hissed standing up she marched over to the door and flung it open

Neji blinked at the pissed of blonde stood in front of him blocking the door  
"What are you doing Hyuga?" Ino snarled

"I am here to see Tenten" Neji replied coldly

"And if Tenten doesn't want to see you?"

"She will see me" Neji pushed past her, Tenten and Sakura were sat in the living room and the children in the corner playing with toys

"Morning" Neji greeted them, the kids just carried on playing, Sakura looked like she wanted to punch him and Tenten looked like she just wanted to be anywhere else, shaking his head slightly Neji went to sit on one of the chairs

"What are you doing here, why aren't you with the slag Karin?" Ino snapped at him once she came back into the room and sat down

"I'm not with Karin" Neji stated coolly

"Well she kissed you yesterday and called Tenten a whore" Sakura hissed at him

"I only came to talk to Tenten, I did not think I would have to answer your questions, Tenten I want to talk to you" Neji stood up, looking at the others Tenten slowly stood up and followed him

They went in the kitchen and Neji shut the door

"It's wasn't what the kids are making out" Neji started

"If you want to kiss and have sex with other women then that is okay"

"Wait you don't mind"

"No like if I want to kiss or have sex with other men then that is okay as well" Tenten sighed

"But"

"No buts, I don't want to get hurt again Neji so I'm not going to try" Tenten smiled at him they stood in silence, then the house phone rang. They heard Sakura answer then they heard Masaki on the phone to whoever it was. They watched as the door was pushed open and Masaki came in holding the phone

"Mummy it's daddy" Masaki gave Tenten the phone while Neji felt his heart stop, who did Masaki mean by daddy? Did Tenten have someone already?

"Hi Zabuza" Tenten greeted, to Neji she sounded overly friendly, he watched her as she listened to what this Zabuza had to say

"No I'm coming back after the wedding" "Um no" Yeah I'll pick some up on my way back" "No don't worry, I'm okay" "Yeah he's found out" Tenten listened for a bit longer before she hung up, picking up Masaki Tenten left the kitchen and gave Sakura the phone she could see that Ino and Sakura had questions but they would wait for Neji to go first. Neji soon followed her out

"I'll be taking the kids out tomorrow and then I want to take you and them to have something to eat, Naruto and Hinata want to see you" Neji said before he left slamming the door behind him.

Ino, Tenten and Sakura watched Neji's car as it sped off

"Zabuza?" Ino asked turning to look at Tenten

"My roommate" Tenten laughed

"Then why did Masaki call him daddy?" Sakura asked

"Because to Masaki and Hiriko Zabuza is as close to a daddy as they had, so they called him daddy

"well Neji looked like he was going to crush mu phone" Sakura giggled

"He probably doesn't like his kids calling some other man daddy, they don't call him it do they" Ino laughed as well

"True, how am I going to get out of going to dinner with him tomorrow?" Tenten sank to the floor

"well if Naruto and Hinata are going you should be safe so to say" Ino mused tapping her chin with her finger

"I'll talk to Hinata find out where you're going, see what it is you should wear" and with that Ino left

The next day Tenten was pacing up and down

"You'll be okay" Sakura called out

"I don't know" Tenten wanted to cry, this was what she had hoped wouldn't happen, she had hoped that he wouldn't find out about the children. Ino barged into the house while Tenten was thinking

"He's going somewhere really posh, do you have anything that you can wear to a posh place?"

"No, I only have my normal clothes and what I'm wearing to the wedding

"Well Sakura have a look at what you have, maybe she could wear something of yours for the night, if not we'll have to go shopping"

The girls looked in Sakura's wardrobe, they tried all sorts of dresses, long ones, short ones.

"Okay this is my last dress give it a try" Sakura handed over a long red dress. Tenten went into Sakura's bathroom to try the dress on, it clung to her curves and skimmed past the parts of her body she didn't like, the only problem with it was it was pretty much backless. It showed her tattoos

"Come on out let us see" Ino banged on the door

Sighing Tenten unlocked the door and stepped out

"You look great" Sakura squealed

"It looks really good give us a spin" Ino clapped her hands together

Slowly Tenten spun round letting them see all of it

"Tennie you have tattoos" Ino gasped

"Yeah" Tenten muttered

"I don't know if Neji's going to like this" Sakura giggled

"What's it got to do with him, if I got tattoos for my children what the fuck does he have to do with it" Tenten snapped

"You got them for the kids?" Sakura questions

"Yeah, Masaki means Flourishing Tree and Hiriko means Generous Child so" Tenten reach behind her and touched the right side of her back in the middle of the tree "This is Masaki's tattoo" then she reach over to her left shoulder blade where there was a tattoo of butterflies "This is Hiriko's"

"They're really nice did they hurt?" Sakura asked

"No, I nearly fell asleep when he did the tree, he asked if I was asleep when he finished the outline and then the only reason I didn't fall asleep after that was he told me he'd finished" Tenten laughed

"I think that they are great" Ino grinned at her

"I think that's the dress you should wear tonight and if it don't get Neji all hot and bothered he's an idiot" Sakura smiled

"Yeah you fill the front of it more than forehead did you have much bigger boobs" Ino walked up to Tenten and gave them a squeeze

"Ino what are you doing?" Sakura shouted laughing

"Seeing if they are real or if she padded the dress" Ino defended herself

"No Ino they are real" Tenten laughed

"Well, even better to make Neji get his head out of his ass" Ino chuckled

"I'd better go and see if the kids are ready, he'll be here soon" Tenten left the room

"She still loves him doesn't she" Ino muttered

"Yeah I don't think she ever stopped" Sakura sighed

"I just hope that they get together, then Tenten would be happy" Ino muttered leaving the room

Neji knocked on the door, pulling on his tie he hoped that dressed properly or he would be embarrassed

"Neji" Ino opened the door

"Ino is she ready?" Neji asked

"Yeah come in and I'll go and get them" Ino moved back to let him in, what she really wanted to do was punch him but she wouldn't well not yet anyway

Slowly Tenten came down the stairs pulling on a coat as she went

"You look nice" Neji told her and watched as a faint blush spread on her cheeks

"Thanks" Tenten muttered before getting the children

"Grumpy" Masaki glared at him, Neji was getting fed up of being glared at by a 4 year old, his own son kept glaring at him

Neji took hold of Hiriko while Tenten carried Masaki, he wouldn't let Neji touch him, they went to the car and got in.

Neji pulled up outside of the most poshest restaurant there was. Tenten couldn't believe it she was going to be broke from this one meal. Getting the kids out of the car they went in and bumped straight into Naruto

"Good you guys got here I was going mad" Naruto pulled Tenten into a hug

"Naruto it's good to see you" Tenten laughed as the broke apart

"Tenten it's good that you're back" Hinata smiled at her from behind Naruto

"Hinata" Tenten cried and pulled the girl into a hug

"Hey man you got her back" Naruto muttered to Neji while elbowing him in the ribs

"These must be the gremlins" Naruto squatted down to look at the kids

"Mummy who is this?" Masaki asked

"That is your uncle Naruto and His Wife Hinata" Tenten smiled at her son

"Hi" Hiriko waved from behind Masaki

"Hi little girl you know my name what's your name?" Naruto grinned

"I'm Hiriko, that's my big bwother and that" She pointed at Tenten "Is my mummy"

"I know your mummy" Naruto laughed

"She has Neji's eyes" Hinata whispered to Tenten

"I know" Tenten sighed

"Come on let's get sat down then we can eat" Naruto jumped up and lead the way over to the table that they would be using

Tenten sat the children down and took off her coat before she went to sit down

"Mummy I can see my butterfly" Hiriko called out as Tenten began to sit

"What butterfly?" Neji asked looking around

"The one on my shoulder" Tenten told him turning around of that they could see her back and the tattoos on it.

"Wow" Naruto whistled

"Hm" was all Neji said

They ate, caught up with each other and all that had happened, Tenten said that she was sorry that she didn't go to Naruto and Hinata's wedding. They chatted about things until the children started to fall asleep at the table

"I think I'd better be going and get them to bed" Tenten stood up

"I'll drive you back" Neji followed her and helped her put her coat on. He picked up Hiriko and Tenten got Masaki, smiling at Naruto and Hinata they left. Once they got them in the car Tenten and Neji looked at each other

"I'll drive if you want" Tenten offered

"No it's okay" Neji climbed into the car and waited for her, sliding in Tenten felt uncomfortable

Not long after Neji pulled up outside Sakura's house

"I had a nice time thanks" Tenten smiled at him, he just watched her before he leaned over and kissed her. All the feelings she had for him came out of hiding in her body and it was only when Masaki sneezed

"Um, goodnight" Tenten blushed climbing out of the car, she pulled Masaki out of the car seat and began to carry him to the front door. Tenten quickly knocked and waited for Sakura to open it. She felt Neji stand next to her with Hiriko in his arms

Sakura opened the door to find a blushing Tenten stood there with Neji next to her

"Will you get hold of Hiriko?" Tenten asked Sakura as she walked in

"Yeah sure" Sakura held out her arms for Neji to pass his daughter over to her.

"Goodnight Tenten" Neji muttered before he closed the door behind him as he left


	5. Chapter 5

When Tenten woke up the next morning she found Sakura sat on the edge of her bed

"Morning sleepy head"

"Morning where are the kids?" Tenten sat up stretching

"Ino came round before to take them out, saying something about them coming to the wedding and clothes" Sakura smiled

"Oh, did she say how long she would be?" Tenten looked at her pink haired friend

"No not really, if she came home today I would be surprised. She's only just left, I came up to see if you were awake yet" Sakura chuckled "So what happened?"

"Well we went to the restaurant, it was nice seeing Naruto and Hinata again. We chatted and got caught up with each other. Then the kids started falling asleep so we came back" Tenten told her trying not to tell Sakura that Neji had kissed her

"Okay, so why did you look like a tomato when you got back?" Sakura leaned forward

"Okay, don't say anything" Tenten leaned forward and whispered to Sakura. She pulled back

"HE KISSED YOU?" Sakura shouted standing up they both heard the slam of a door and running footsteps before Ino burst into the room

"What did I miss? who kissed who? tell me, tell me" Ino panted falling on the bed next to Sakura

"Ino what are you doing here?" Sakura looked at the blonde in confusion

"Oh, I forgot to pick up Hiriko's coat so I came back for it and I hear you shrieking that someone kissed someone so tell me damn it" Ino raged

"Neji kissed Tenten" Sakura clapped her hands together like an excited child

"He did what, oh then what happened?" Ino sat up

"Wait, where are my children?" Tenten asked looking around the room

"Oh I left them in the car" Ino said mater of factly

"You left my two 4 year old children in a car, on their own?" Tenten said scarily

"I'll go and get them" Ino laughed weakly

"Yeah you will" Tenten snapped glaring at the blonde

Ino slid out of the room watched by Sakura and Tenten.

A couple of minutes later they heard the front door open and close again and the children talking

"I can't believe she left my children in the car" Tenten muttered glaring at the door

"Oh Tennie" Sakura laughed

Soon after they saw Ino's head stick round the door.

"I brought them back in" Ino gave a sheepish smiled

"Come and sit down" Tenten laughed as Ino came in they heard the TV being turned on.  
"SO when did Neji kiss you?" Ino asked

"Just before he dropped me and the kids back here, we'd left the place and when we pulled up he just kissed me" Tenten blushed and felt her hand move up to her lips

"So what did he say after he kissed you?" Sakura asked

"Nothing really, Masaki sneezed and I pulled back, that was it really" Tenten muttered looking at the covers that were still on her

"He didn't say anything? At all?" Ino probed

"No, all he said was goodnight" Tenten muttered back

"Oh and there was me thinking that it was something juicy" Ino sighed dramatically

"Oh just get out of here and take my children shopping" Tenten threw the covers back so she could stand up.

When Tenten was dressed she went downstairs to find Sakura stood at the front door talking to someone

"Um I think she's dressed I can go and get her if you want" Sakura told whoever it was. Before an answer could be given Sakura turned round to find Tenten on the bottom step

"Oh there you are Tennie, there's someone to see you" Sakura smiled then she walked into the kitchen. Shaking her head Tenten went to see who was at the door.

"Haku what are you doing here?" Tenten laughed

"Zabuza told me you were staying here, I was visiting someone nearby so I thought I would stop by" Haku smiled at Tenten

"I've missed you both" Tenten cried pulling the startled boy into a hug

"Haku why have you cut your hair?" Tenten asked pulling back

"I got gum in it" Came the reply "I hope that it grows back quickly"

"Come in anyway, you don't have to stand there like that" Tenten walked back into the house

"Sakura come out there is someone I want you to meet" Tenten called closing the door Taking Haku's hand they sat on the couch. Sakura came out of the kitchen

"Sakura this is Haku. Haku this is one of my best friends Sakura, the one who's wedding I've come for. Sakura Haku is my roommate Zabuza's little brother"

"Nice to meet you" Sakura held out her hand

"You too" Haku smiled at her

"I'm sorry the kids aren't here, they would have liked to have seen you"

"It's okay, you're coming back soon anyway aren't you so I can see them when you get back" Haru smiled

"Yeah, they can see Zabuza as well" Tenten laughed

"He might be coming to see you as well" Haru looked at her

"What do you mean, why?" Tenten asked confused

"He's got a job near where I was today so he might be coming round"

They sat and chatted for a bit before Haku left saying that it was good to see Tenten and that he would see her when she went back home

"So that is your roommates brother?" Sakura leaned against the door

"Yeah, he's really sweet" Tenten looked at her

"Be grateful that Neji didn't see you hugging him or I don't know what Neji would do" Sakura warned her

"What does it matter to Neji if I hug other guys, I kissed that Karin girl when he took our children out" Tenten snapped "I'm going out for a jog" Tenten ran upstairs to get changed, grabbed her phone and earphones and went out.

Neji was sat in his room looking at the wall, he'd been like that since he'd got back the night before really. He'd kissed Tenten. Again! The moment her lips had touched his the memories of the night they spent together filled his head, all he could hear really was the moaning from the memory and then his son sneezed ruining the moment.

He still couldn't believe that everyone was excepting the fact that he had 2 children so calmly when he told them he though they would be surprised but. Well Naruto had slapped him on the back and shouted "He's not gay" Neji had tried to strangle him soon after.

Last night he was expecting Naruto to do something stupid again but he was surprised when he didn't. the biggest surprise of the night was when Tenten had shown her tattoos, he couldn't believe that she had them, her beautiful back was covered in ink. He wondered when she had gotten them done, how old were the kids when she'd had them done?

Sighing for the millionth time Neji closed his eyes, he didn't know what he was going to do, he hadn't told his family apart from Hinata that he had children. They had disapproved when he had been going out with Karin. Looking back on it he didn't know why he'd gone out with her, maybe it was, she was so different from Tenten and he was still hurting from her leaving. Slowly he opened his eyes, he would do something the next day

"I'll win her back" Neji muttered standing up

Tenten opened Sakura's front door, she'd worked out all her frustration during her run and was going to apologize to Sakura, she shouldn't have snapped at her it wasn't Sakura's fault that she was in this situation.

"Sakura" Tenten called out taking her shoes off and placing them by the front door after she'd closed it

"We're in the living room" Sakura called back

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean it" Tenten told her as she went in the living room. Sakura and Sasuke were sat on the couch drinking wine

"Hey Tenten" Sasuke looked at her and Tenten could feel the goose bumps go up her back, Sasuke still made her feel nervous

"Hi Sasuke long time no see" Tenten laughed

"yes, I'm taking it that the small gremlins on the couch that don't like me are yours" Sasuke glared at her

"My children are not gremlins and you can't blame them for not liking you, maybe smiling once in a while would help" Tenten snapped at him

"She has a point Sasuke the only time I've seen you smile is after we've had sex and are cuddling" Sakura playfully slapped his arm

"I would never had listed the great Sasuke Uchiha as a after sex cuddler" Tenten giggled

"Sakura" Sasuke hissed at his wife to be

"Sorry" Sakura smiled at him

"Well I'm going to make something to eat, do you want anything to eat?" Tenten stopped laughing

"No thanks I'm fine" Sakura giggled

"hn" Sasuke grunted

"I'll take that as a no then" Tenten left both of them so she could have something to eat

While she was in the kitchen Sasuke came in behind her

"So Neji found out" Sasuke spoke making Tenten jump

"Jesus Sasuke you scared me" Tenten span round placing her hand on her heart

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know, I'm just here for your wedding and then I'm going back" Tenten moved her hand back to the counter

"And what will then happen with your children. What will happen with Neji. He has a right to see his children" Sasuke snapped at her

"I know that, what am I going to do Sasuke they don't like Neji, Masaki doesn't like seeing him and won't let Neji touch him and Hiriko wants to be like her big brother" Tenten began panting "I'm trying but how am I going to make 2 four year olds who don't like their father like him? How am I going to sort this out that won't get anyone hurt?" Tenten was close to tears now

"I want them to know their father really, I want to be in a real family but Neji doesn't care for me like that"  
"Who says he doesn't" Sasuke asked

"Everyone can fucking tell Sasuke Uchiha, he only slept with me because we were both drunk, I couldn't even see straight the next morning I was that drunk"

"Calm down Tenten or Sakura will shout at me for upsetting you" Sasuke tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder

"Oh Sasuke don't be nice to me" Tenten cried and flung her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest while she cried. Sasuke was in shock he didn't know what to do, he'd never really been good with crying women

"SAKURA" Sasuke shouted in panic

"What wrong in oh" Sakura came through the kitchen door and saw the sight of a scared Sasuke being hugged by a crying Tenten

"Tenten let me hug you or Sasuke's going to faint" Sakura laughed

Slowly Tenten pulled away from Sasuke and Began hugging Sakura, they all froze though when they heard a sleepy voice from the door

"What's wrong with mummy why's she crying?" Masaki asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Oh I'm sorry did we wake you" Sakura asked gently patting Tenten on the top of her head

"Why mummy crying?" Masaki asked his bottom lip poking out "Was it grumpy?"

"Who's grumpy?" Sasuke asked confused

"Neji" Sakura muttered to him

"It was your uncle Sasuke that made mummy cry, he didn't mean to do it, do you want to cuddle mummy?" Sakura asked looking at the child

"Mummy" Masaki held his arms out for Tenten to pick him up

"I'm okay Masaki" Tenten sniffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand

"Then why cry?" Masaki asked crossing his arms

"Because I can, you cry all the time" Tenten poked his arms

"I don't cry" Masaki pouted again

"Well go back to sleep and check on Hiriko" Tenten patted his head

"Okay mummy" Masaki went back in the living room

Neji paced the walkway outside Sakura's house, should he go in, should he just ring and talk to her or, he didn't know what he was even going to say

"Hey Tenten I'm madly in love with you and want to have sex with you until you can't walk and are still begging for more" Just wouldn't work

Slowly he turned around and was about to start going back when the front door opened

"Neji are you going to come in or just stand there?" Sasuke called out

"I don't know" Neji muttered

"Just come in, the kids are asleep so they won't do anything to you" Sasuke held the door open for him

"Thanks" Neji muttered as he brushed past him

"Don't mention it" Sasuke muttered back

"Hey Neji" Sakura called out quickly followed by the sound of a glass smashing

"Hello Sakura" Neji nodded his head at her

"Tenten's just in the kitchen, she'll be out in a sec" Sakura smiled at her

"Sakura come in here for a sec I've done something" They heard Tenten call out

"excuse me" Sakura went into the kitchen shutting the door behind her

"what's wrong Tenten?" Sakura asked

"I've cut my hand" Tenten told her clutching a bloody dishcloth to her bleeding hand

"Oh god let me look at it" Sakura pulled the cloth from the wound on Tenten's hand

"Run it under the tap, it'll help and then I can see what I'm doing" Sakura pulled Tenten over to the sink and turned the tap, they watched at the running water turned red from the flowing blood

"That's really deep, what did you do?" Sakura asked

"I dropped the glass and when I tried to pick it up a chunk of it stuck in my hand, it was pointing up and I didn't realise until it sunk in" Tenten winced as the wound throbbed

"I think I'm going to have to take you to the hospital, it's going to need stiches" Sakura told her after turning the tap off and wrapping a fresh towel around Tenten's hand "Come on I'll get the car ready"

Sakura told her

"Hey what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as they left the kitchen

"Tenten's cut her hand, we need to go to the hospital" Sakura told Sasuke and Neji

"We'll come with you" Neji stood up a worried look on his face

"I'll get the car ready, if you and Sasuke get the kids" Sakura picked up her bag

"What's wrong with mummy?" Hiriko asked rubbing her eyes as she woke up

"We need to take mummy to the hospital" Sakura told the small children, both of them had woke up now

"Sakura you and Tenten go, me and Neji will bring the kids with us" Sasuke told her "We'll meet you at the hospital, I've got my car" Sasuke told her

Both men watched as Sakura and Tenten left and soon after saw the car drive off.

"What's mummy done?" Masaki asked

"She's cut her hand and needs to have someone look at it" Sasuke told the children "Come one lets go, I've not got car seats though" Sasuke scratched his head

"Tenten's got some in her car, Masaki could you find your mummys car keys?" Neji asked his son

"Okay grumpy" Masaki ran out of the living room and up the stairs. Not long after he came running back Tenten's keys in his little hand

Neji took the keys off him and went to get the car seats from the back of Tenten's car. Once that was done he came back into the house

"Okay, seats are ready let's go" Neji clapped his hands, he was worried about Tenten

Both he and Sasuke watched as Hiriko and Masaki ran to the front door pulling their shoes on

"You grab one I'll grab the other, get them in the car and we'll go" Neji muttered

Both he and Sasuke went over to the children and picked one up, Sasuke grabbed Hiriko and Neji picked up Masaki, who for once didn't say anything.

When Sasuke pulled his car up outside the hospital they were only a little later than Tenten and Sakura.

"Okay, I'll ring Sakura and see where she is" Sasuke said getting out of the car pulling his phone out he rang Sakura while Neji go the kids out of the car

"Okay, they're in Sakura's office" Sasuke told them snapping his phone shut.

They picked up the children and walked into the hospital, they got a lot of looks and whispers

"Okay, Sakura's office is just over there" Sasuke pointed at a door

Knocking on the door Sasuke opened the door and let him and Neji in

"Mummy" Masaki cried struggling in Neji's arms. Neji let him down and Masaki ran over to his mother hugging her legs

"Hey" Tenten sang

"The pain killers are working, she's a bit out of it" Sakura explained

Sasuke let Hiriko down and she ran over to her mother

"She's got it quiet deep, It'll take a bit for the swelling to go down, but it should be looking a lot better in a week, so you can go to the wedding without it being too bad" Sakura finished putting the stiches in Tenten's hand

"We'll take you back" Sasuke muttered looking at the pale girl

"She'll be fine, it'll be a bit before the pain killers wear off though and she might not remember much but she'll be okay" Sakura put the things back "Shall we go back now?" She asked brushing the front of her shirt

"Yeah, Neji you can drive my car, I'll go back with Sakura" Sasuke tossed Neji the keys

The drive back for Neji was torture. Tenten was completely out of it and slumped against him the kids were in the back sleeping and it took all of Neji's will power not to pull over and take Tenten.

When he finally got back to Sakura's house he was in so much pain, he didn't think he'd ever been so hard Tenten wasn't helping, she'd pulled off her hoody and was just sat there in a vest top that she was spilling out of, Neji didn't look at the road much once the hoody had come off

"Okay, Tenten get out and I'll get the kids out" Neji swallowed, think of something, anything" He was thinking, he couldn't go into Sakura's house with a hard on, not like this

"I'll get one you get the other" Tenten giggled

"Okay, I'll get Masaki" Neji picked his son up and Tenten picked up Hiriko

"Oh good you're back, take Tenten up to bed please would you Neji?" Sakura asked while she was cleaning up the broken glass on the floor

"Okay" Neji started over to the stairs closely followed by Tenten

Once they were up stair they put the children in Sakura's other room that they children were sleeping in, after that they went to the room Tenten was staying in. closing the door, Tenten sat on the bed, giggling like a little child

"You should go to bed" Neji swallowed

"I don't want to" Tenten giggled

"Tenten you need to rest" Neji pinched the top of his nose between his eyes

"Help me get changed" Tenten giggled standing up and pulling her top over her head,

"Wait" Neji rushed forward, knocking her over and onto the bed

"Neji" Tenten giggled wriggling under him

"I'll wait for you to get dressed and come and help you to bed" Neji stood up and turned his back, soon after Tenten called out that she was done, Neji turned around and looked at her

"Okay, get into bed" Neji swallowed

"Okay" Tenten giggled like a little child again and slid into the bed.

Once Neji was sure she was in bed he turned to go

"Don't leave" Tenten called out, grabbing hold of his wrist

"stay with me" Tenten asked in a small voice

"Budge up" Neji sighed pulling his jeans off and his top so he was just wearing his boxers, he watched as Tenten blushed

Slowly he slipped into the bed and pulled Tenten close to him and soon fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

Tenten woke up the next morning with a heavy arm around her waist. Slowly she turned to look at who it was and bit back a scream, Neji was in her bed, a bare chested Neji. Tenten winced as her hand throbbed and she remembered that she'd cut it pretty bad the night before and gone to the hospital with Sakura but that was it she couldn't remember anything else. Why was Neji in her bed? As Tenten lay there trying to remember the bedroom door flew open and Masaki and Hiriko ran in

"Mummy"

"You're awake"

Both of them jumped on the bed and saw Neji there

"Mummy, why's grumpy here?" Masaki asked

"I don't know" Tenten told her son while she was trying to get out of Neji's arms

"You and Hiriko go downstairs and have breakfast and I'll be down in a bit" Tenten told them when she realised that she couldn't get out of Neji's hold. A small frown on their faces both children slipped of the bed and left the room shutting the door behind them. Sighing Tenten reached over and poked Neji, trying to wake him up, it didn't work, she tried poking him again, squeezing his cheeks and pulling his eyelid up

"If you don't stop it I'm going to do something to you" Neji growled making Tenten jump

"Let me up" Tenten muttered embarrassed

"Go back to sleep" Neji muttered burring his head further into the pillow

"Neji let me up" Tenten hissed poking him again, Neji snapped, flipping them both over so he was pinning Tenten down on the bed, his chest pressed against her, he could feel her nipples harden against his chest and her legs wriggle under him

"Tenten, for your safety I would stay still and do as you are told or I'm not responsible for my actions" Neji growled gently pushing his hips against her so that she could feel his hardness

"Neji let me up" Tenten gasped, she was going to lose it. She'd only ever been with Neji and that was only once.

"Tenten" Neji groaned burying his face in her neck, Tenten quivered as his hot breath fell on her

"Neji" Tenten whispered, that was what broke his control. Pulling up from her neck he kissed her, he forced his tongue into her mouth and battled with her own for dominance. His hands slid up her body from her waist and began playing with her nipples

"Neji" Tenten panted breaking away from the kiss

"You know you want it" Neji growled biting her bottom lip, his hands slid down again pulling her pants off soon followed by his own.

Tenten walked downstairs, she couldn't believe that she'd had sex with Neji again she couldn't believe it, she'd not meant to but she couldn't really stop him and once her pants had been took off she didn't want to stop him. What was she going to do, she was staying for the wedding, the wedding was next week and then she was leaving, sleeping with Neji again was going to make it harder for her to forget him once she left. Tenten went in the kitchen and pushed her thoughts to the back of her head, she would talk to Ino and Sakura after. "Just put it in your deal with it later pocket" Tenten thought

Neji woke up in the bed on his own, he'd had the best dream he'd slept with Tenten again in it and man had it been good, but if it was only a dream why did he feel weird? Opening his eyes he looked around the room, nothing was out of place as far as he could tell. But I wasn't his room, maybe it was that what made him feel like something was different?

Throwing the covers back he stood up and stretched, feeling the muscles in his stomach move. Looking across the room he saw his reflection in the mirror, he bore scratches on his chest, a hickie on his neck and bites along his stomach.

"Oh fuck" Neji hissed his eyes going wide as realisation hit him, it hadn't been a dream he really had slept with Tenten again. "Shit shit shit" Neji chanted under his breath, as he slid his top over his head and pulled his jeans up. He had to get home. Slowly he opened the bedroom door and looked around, the coast was clear. As quietly as he could Neji tried to go downstairs, he was just on the last step when he was caught

"Neji what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Shit" Neji cursed again spinning around to face the confused woman

"Neji why are you in my home?" Sakura asked

"Um I kind of stayed the night" Neji muttered

"You stayed the night? Why did you stay the night? Why didn't I know you stayed the night? Where did you sleep? Does Tenten know that you're here? Does she know that spent the night? Neji what's going on?" Sakura barked, he only just managed to get one question

"Um could you be a bit slower?" Neji asked, scratching the back of his head

"Why did you sleep the night?" Sakura asked

"Tenten asked me" Neji muttered

"Tenten asked you to stay the night?" Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Sakura what's going on?" Tenten asked coming out of the kitchen, a smudge of flour on her nose, she stopped dead when she saw Neji

"Neji" She swore under her breath

"So you did know that he stayed the night" Sakura turned to look at her friend "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I meant to say, I remember cutting my hand and going to the hospital, the next thing I know I'm waking up in bed with Neji who then has sex with me even though I kept saying let me up?" Tenten snapped

"You slept with him?" Sakura was now stood in front of Tenten, she watched as her friend nodded

"Neji get out, you can take the kids with you if Tenten says that it's okay I'm going to ring Ino we need to talk" Sakura barked her orders before she stormed into the kitchen leaving Neji and Tenten stood in the hall

"You told me to stop?" Neji asked breaking the silence

"Yeah, I did but you wouldn't but once my pants were off I didn't want to stop" Tenten admitted

"I thought that I'd dreamt it" Neji muttered kicking the floor, they stood in silence until Sakura came back out house phone in hand

"Neji what are you still doing here?" She asked him before turning to face Tenten "Ino's on her way and she's not happy that she's missed out" Sakura warned her

"I'll um, I'll be in the kitchen" Tenten muttered leaving the hall and shutting the door behind her

Neji and Sakura watched as she left

"What were you thinking Neji?" Sakura quietly asked

"I don't know, I can't think when I'm near Tenten, I can think before and after but as soon as I see her, my mind it just goes blank" Neji sighed

"I'd leave soon if I was you or Ino will torture until she get the answers she wants" Sakura smiled at him

"Don't worry it will all work out, trust me" Sakura patted his arm before heading to the kitchen

"I'll see if it's okay for you to take the kids out for the day, if it is then I'll bring them out to you, did you bring a car last night?" Sakura asked

"No I didn't" Neji answered

"Well my keys are next to the door, just go and sit in, there are car seats in there anyway so" Sakura slipped through the door and let it swing shut behind her. Neji sighed, it had all gone wrong, he'd only want to get away so that he could think but Sakura had caught him trying to sneak out and he found out that he had practically raped Tenten. He hated himself. He watched as Sakura's head poked out of the kitchen door

"Tenten say that if you want to take the kids out you can, just remember that Hiriko has asthma, her inhaler is in her bag but if she starts to cough make her take it and that's it really" Sakura smiled at him.

"Um thanks" Neji muttered as he headed to the front door, picking up Sakura's car keys he opened the door, he heard Sakura coming behind with both of the children, luckily for him Ino couldn't be seen yet, he went to the car and unlocked it, once both of his children were in he climbed in himself and watched as Sakura went back in the house

"Damn it" Neji muttered pulling his phone out of his pocket, finding the number he wanted he hit ring

"Hey I've really fucked up, can we meet somewhere?" He asked

"I've got the kids with me, the park in 20" with that he hung up, sticking the key into the ignition he started and drove off.

Tenten was sat on the couch, her head resting on her knees

"Sakura what am I going to do?" She whispered

"I don't know love" Sakura muttered rubbing her back

They sat like that until they heard someone pounding on the door

"Let me in god damn it" They heard Ino shout, laughing to herself Sakura stood up and went to let the irate blonde in. Tenten didn't even look up as the front door slammed open

"What the hell happened?" Ino asked throwing herself on the couch next to Tenten

"I slept with him again" Tenten whispered

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM AGAIN? TENTEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU ONLY JUST MANAGED TO GET OVER HIM AND THEN YOU GO AND SLEEP WITH HIM AGAIN?" Ino shrieked throwing her hands into the air

"Do you think I planned it?" Tenten jumped up poking Ino as she spoke "Do you really think I got up this morning and asked myself how can we fuck up today? Is that what you think I did Ino because that's not how it happened" Tenten shouted

"Then what did happen?" Ino asked throwing herself on the couch next to Sakura

"Ino calm down" Sakura whispered

"Shh Sakura" Ino hissed looking at Tenten

"Well he was just there this morning when I woke up" Tenten muttered

"Why was he in your room this morning?" Ino asked she'd calmed down now

"I don't know" Tenten admitted

"Sakura?" Ino asked looking at her friend

"Well Tennie cut her hand pretty bad last night so we had to go to the hospital to fix it. Neji dropped her and the kids off, I asked him to take her up to bed and I don't know what happened after that" Sakura smiled sheepishly

"Tennie?" Ino turned to look at Tenten, she'd sat down again, pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head on top

"I don't know why he was there, all I remember is going to the hospital after cutting my hand I can't remember anything after that" Tenten sighed

"So then what happened?"

"Well when I woke up his arms were around me and I couldn't get up and then the kids came running in. I got them out and was trying to get up, he just flipped us over and pinned me down so I asked him to let me up, he told me to stay still and do as I'm told or he wouldn't be responsible for his actions" Tenten shook her head

"And?" Ino leaned forward

"Then he kissed me and we um" Tenten began to blush

"You um?" Sakura giggled

"Well he pulled my pants off and his boxers and we had sex again" Tenten covered her face with her hands

"Tenten did you want to have sex with him again?" Sakura asked

"yes, no I don't know" Tenten cried

"Tenten have you had sex with anyone else?" Ino looked at her

"What no" Tenten's head shot up

"You've only had sex with Neji?"

"Yes" Tenten muttered into her knees

"Tennie apart from this morning you only had sex 4 years ago, you really went 4 years without sex?" Ino was dumbfounded she couldn't go 4 days!

"So what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, I'm leaving after your wedding" Tenten sighed

"Does Neji know that?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't expect me to stay after the wedding would he? There's nothing for me here, I've nowhere to live yet, Sakura won't want me crashing with her and ruining her and Sasuke's sex life coz I've got the kids with me, she's been going over to his just to get some" Tenten looked at them

"Tennie I think you should tell him what's going to happen after the wedding" Sakura smiled at her

"I'll talk to him when he gets beck" Tenten muttered wishing that they didn't know about what had happened that morning.

Neji was sat on a bench in the park when Sasuke got there

"So what've you done now?" Sasuke asked sitting next to him

"I had sex with Tenten again" Neji muttered not taking his eyes of Hiriko, she was on the swing but it looked like some older boys wanted to go on

"So you had sex with her, big deal" Sasuke leaned back "You gotta get some from somewhere"  
"I practically raped her Sasuke" Neji hissed

"WHAT!?" Sasuke sat up looking at his friend

"She told me she kept saying get off and to let her up and to get off her and I just carried on anyway" Neji pinched the bridge of his nose

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke scratched his chin

"I thought it was a dream" Neji muttered looking back at Hiriko

"You thought it was a dream?"

"Yes, I forgot that I ended up spending the night at Sakura's so when I woke up in the morning in bed with Tenten what else was I meant to think other than a dream" Neji sighed

"Well, what was she like once you started having sex?" Sasuke frowned

"Well, she stopped telling me to get off her when to took her bottoms off and my boxers" Neji grinned at the memory

"Head out of the gutter boy" Sasuke laughed slapping Neji's back

"Sasuke what do I do?" Neji looked back at the kids, the older boys had crowded around Hiriko and Masaki had gone over, he'd pushed Hiriko behind him to protect her from anything

"I'd better go and sort that out" Neji stood up and walked over to the bunch of kids as he got closer he heard what was being said

"You're mum's ugly"

"Shouldn't have come here"  
"Get lost brats, don't belong"  
"You're dad doesn't like you"

The closer Neji got the more he realised that Hiriko was crying, clutching her chest

"Okay, break it up now" Neji stood behind the boys

"Who are you?" One of the boys asked

"Their dad, now go and play somewhere else and leave them alone" Neji glared at them

"Fine, waste of time anyway" The boys slopped off Masaki looked up at Neji smiling

"You are okay" He laughed

They both looked at each other when they heard the coughing, Masaki turned around to look at Hiriko, his eyes going wide in panic, she couldn't stop coughing

"Where her bag" Masaki cried looking back at Neji

"Why, she's just coughing" Neji frowned, what was so bad about a little cough

"Hiriko got asthma, she need's her haler" Masaki crouched down next to Hiriko and took her hands in his slightly bigger ones

"It's okay, it's okay" He muttered

"Mummy" Hiriko managed to get out between coughs

"Mummy not here" Masaki looked up at Neji who had finally remembered what Sakura had told him that morning and was looking through the bag to find Hiriko's inhaler

"SASUKE" Neji shouted dumping the bag on the floor, and shook it so everything came out, he pawed through it as Sasuke came running across.

Sasuke knew something was wrong the way Neji had shouted for him, he could hear the panic in his voice

"What? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked crouching down next to Neji

"Hiriko's having an asthma attack and I can't find her inhale, ring Sakura"

"Okay" Sasuke stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Here" Neji shouted holding up the small inhaler, taking the cap off he passed it to Masaki, he'd never seen someone have an asthma attack so he didn't know what to do.

"Here Hiriko, take it make you better" Masaki pushed the inhaler against her mouth, she opened it slightly to let it slid in, Masaki pressed the button like thing at the top and they hear a small puff and the medicine came out.

"You be okay" Masaki muttered, pressing it again until Hiriko could breathe properly again

"Fucking hell" Neji j heard Sasuke mutter

"Come on let's take them back" Neji stood up, placing the things back in the bag

They got the kids to the car and went back, Neji kept checking the rear view mirror to see how Hiriko was

Tenten was just about to make a drink the someone knocked on the front door, when she opened it she saw a white faced Neji holding a crying Hiriko, Masaki was clinging to Sasuke

"What happened?" Tenten whispered, fearing the worst

"Hiriko" Masaki began "She had an attack" He pressed his face back into Sasuke's leg

"Hiriko was attacked, by who?" Tenten stepped forward

"She had an attack" Neji told her as he passed the crying girl over

"She had an asthma attack?" Tenten's eyes went wide, looking down at her daughter she pulled her into a tight hug, Masaki let go of Sasuke's leg and ran to Tenten who bent down so she could hug him as well

"I'm sowy mummy" Hiriko cried into Tenten's chest

"You don't need to be sorry it wasn't your fault, come on mummy's going to take you both up, you can have a nap" Tenten stood up again and began to walk to the stairs, Neji picked Masaki up who didn't complain and took him up as well.

Once the children were asleep Tenten and Neji went back down to the living room and sat on the couch

"So Hiriko has asthma then" Neji stated

"Yeah, she's doesn't normally have that many attacks from it" Tenten gave him a sad smile "The first time she had one I didn't know what to do, I panicked because she couldn't stop coughing then her lips started to turn blue, I don't even know how we got the attack to stop, but now we always have inhalers with her, just in case. I never been so scared when she had her first one, no one knew what to do and I was watching my little baby struggling to live" Tenten leaned against him. Neji raised his arm and tucked her against his side, wrapping the arm around her

"I know what you mean, I didn't know what was happening, it's only because Masaki told me I found out what it was" Neji muttered

"Yeah, he takes his big brother role seriously" Tenten chuckled

They sat in silence and didn't notice as they both fell asleep, still holding one another


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura opened her front door, letting her and Sasuke come in, they'd gone to the shop while Tenten and Neji were putting the kids to bed

"Sasuke look" Sakura squealed grabbing hold of his arm Sakura pointed at the sleeping 2 on the couch

"If you don't want them to wake up then be quiet" Sasuke grinned at her

"Fine, do you want something to drink?" Sakura asked letting go of his arm

"I'm okay, I'm going to go to your room" Sasuke looked at her

"I'll be along in 10" Sakura looked at him a blush forming on her face casting a quick look at the sleeping couple on the couch. Once Sasuke left Sakura draped a blanket across them before she ran up to join Sasuke

Neji woke up later, a blanket around his body and something warm pressed against him, opening his eyes he looked around. He soon realised that he was in Sakura's living room; he recognised the picture of her and Sasuke above the TV. Looking down he saw Tenten clinging to him, he thanked god for giving him this moment. Neji heard Sakura's door slam shut and a lot of giggling and guessed that they wouldn't be coming down for a while. He'd not looked away from Tenten, he watched as she wrinkled her nose in her sleep Neji had to bite back a groan she looked so adorable like that. Tenten reached out in her sleep and tightened her arm around his neck, pressing her body closer to him. They must have changed positions while they slept because they were lying down on the couch, Tenten on top of him. Her breasts pressed against him. Checking that she was still asleep Neji softly pressed his lips against hers.

Tenten cracked her eyes open, she could feel something pressed against her lips. She saw Neji under her, his lips pressed against his eyes closed. Her eyes flew open and she pulled back

"Neji?" Tenten whispered looking at him, she watched as his eyes flew open and locked onto hers

"Tenten" Neji blushed

"What were you doing?" Tenten muttered looking at his lips

"Kissing you" Neji muttered

"Right, well" Tenten stuttered her eyes still on his lips

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Neji asked once he realised where she was looking

"Um, if you kiss me I won't stop you" Tenten gave him a shaky smile

Chuckling Neji craned his head up, pressing his lips against hers. Tenten moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and began rubbing her chest against him. Neji found out that Tenten hadn't bothered wearing a bra this time, which was good for him he didn't like the pesky thing anyway, it got in the way of 2 of the things he loved most on Tenten, her boobs. Running his hands up her sides Neji broke the kiss

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked breathlessly

"No" Tenten gasped

"Good" Neji grunted as he pushed her shorts down.

Neji and Tenten lay on the couch again the blanket pulled over them

"Well" Tenten muttered

"Yeah" Neji muttered back

"Well that was" Tenten looked up at him

"If you'd stayed then it could have happened more often" Neji muttered looking at her

"Okay" Tenten sighed pulling the blanket with her she stood up and began to hunt for her clothes

"Tenten" Neji watched her as she pulled the large shirt over her head then began looking for her knickers and shorts

"No don't Tenten me Neji Hyuga now get dressed before someone comes" Tenten hissed at him as she found her knickers and shorts and pulled them on.

"What Sasuke and Sakura aren't going to be coming out for a while, the kids are asleep and there is just me and you in here" Neji counted on his fingers

"I don't care now put some clothes on" Tenten hissed

"Why, is looking at my body making you horny?" Neji grinned

"No, just put some clothes on" Tenten turned her back to him hoping that her nose wouldn't start bleeding. Tenten did up the button on her shorts when the front door opened and Ino came in, pulling the key out of the lock she put it in her bag before looking up

"Tenten, where is" Ino began to ask only to stop when she saw Neji laying on the couch butt naked

"Did I miss something?" Ino asked placing her hands on her hips

"No nothing" Tenten blushed, her eyes going wide before she bent down and threw Neji's shirt at him he caught it throwing a dark look at Ino

"Well get dressed Neji" Tenten hissed before turning to Ino

"Do you want a drink?" She asked fighting to control the blush that was still forming

"Yeah sure, I only came here to see the bride to be about her hen night" Ino looked at Neji again before she and Tenten went into the kitchen

Once the kitchen door shut Tenten was pinned down by Ino's glare

"So, what happened?" Ino asked a knowing look on her face

"We had sex again" Tenten muttered looking down

"Well a blind man could have told me that, the room stinks of it. I thought you were going to tell him you were leaving after the wedding, what are you doing sleeping with him again?"

"I don't know" Tenten cried, looking up "I'm in love with him Ino, what am I going to do?"

"Well, we'll get the wedding out of the way then we can get you two fixed" Ino placed her hands on her hips "Where is Sakura anyway?" She asked

"I don't know, Neji might though" Tenten smiled at her

"Okay just a sec then" Ino walked over to the door and opened it  
"Neji, I thought you were getting dressed" Ino called out

"I was but, Tenten where are my boxers?" Neji called out

"I don't know" Tenten replied walking over to the door to stand next to Ino

"Well you yanked them off me" Neji looked at her, he'd found his shirt and had pulled that on but that was all

"I did no such thing" Tenten snapped glaring at him

"Don't deny it Tenten" Neji smirked at her

"Neji just get dressed and tell me where the bride to be is" Ino laughed

"She and Sasuke are upstairs probably bonking each other senseless" Neji glared at Ino

"We are not" They heard Sakura call out from the stairs

"Neji, what happened?" Sasuke asked one eyebrow raised

"Tenten did" Neji snapped at them

"Neji if you're looking for your boxers they're hanging from the light" Sakura pointed at the light that hung from the ceiling

"Wow Tennie you got them all the way up there" Ino clapped

"I didn't touch his boxers" Tenten growled

"Well someone did" Sakura laughed

"So what were you two doing then?" Ino asked turning to look at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Reading?" Sakura asked

"So you were having sex as well" Ino sighed

"Who else had sex?" Sakura asked

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke asked looking at her

"No who was it" Sakura crossed her arms

"Neji and Tenten"

"TENTEN" Sakura swung round to look at the girl "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAVING SEX WITH HIM AGAIN?"

"WLL YOU STOP SHOUTING OR YOU'LL WAKE THE KIDS UP" Tenten yelled back

"Both of you are shouting" Neji murmured

"SHUT UP" Tenten growled at him

"Wow the sexual tension here, Sakura, you me and Tenten need to talk so let's go somewhere before Tenten jumps him again" Ino smiled

"I did not jump him, he wanted to have sex with me that's what happened" Tenten snapped before she stormed back into the kitchen

The three girls got together once Tenten had calmed down. They were sat in the kitchen, mugs of coffee in their hands

"So what are you doing here pig?" Sakura asked

"Well we need to do your hen night don't we so I came to plan it. It's Friday today and the wedding is on Wednesday so we need to have one soon" Ino explained "That was before I got here to see Neji lying naked on your couch" She winked at Tenten

"You did it on the couch" Sakura cried

"Yeah" Tenten muttered

"Man now I'm going to have to clean it" Sakura scowled "So how was it?"

"Earth shattering, just don't let him know that" Tenten blushed

"Wow, I'm surprised we didn't hear you" Sakura chuckled

"He did spend a lot of time on my back"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked leaning forward

"Well, after the first round he made me lay on my stomach and he sat on my back, tracing my tattoos" Tenten smiled

"Wow kinky" Ino muttered sarcastically

"Well, after he traced them with his fingers he traced them with his tongue" Tenten blushed

"Sweet" Sakura squealed

"Anyway, Sakura's hen night" Tenten changed the subject

"Aw are we embarrassing you" Ino giggled "Okay, hen night. Is there anything you want specifically?"

"No not really. Just don't be as wild for mine as you were for Hinata's" Sakura pleaded

"Why what happened for Hinata's?" Tenten was curious

"Well we spent most of the time after the hen night until the wedding in the hospital. Hinata had to have a cast on her leg during the wedding, luckily the dress covered it" Sakura told her

"Wow" Tenten whistled

"Yeah"

"Well, how does a strip club sound?" Ino asked pulling a file out of her bag

"I don't know, naked men, money and lots of booze? Count me in" Sakura punched the air

"Tenten can you come with us?" Ino asked scribbling something down in the file

"Um, I'll have to get someone to look after the kids but yeah if I can" Tenten beamed at her

"Well I can find out when Sasuke's going for his stag night, if it's not the same night then we can get Neji to look after them" Ino muttered scribbling again

"Great, when is it then?" Sasuke picked her mug up and went to put it in the sink

"Well the wedding is on Wednesday, I think we should go on like Monday night, that way we've got rid of any hangover for the wedding" Ino muttered scribbling again

"What are you writing?" Sakura asked, peering over Ino's shoulder

"I'm not writing anything" Ino muttered

"Then what's she doing?" Tenten asked

"Drawing a picture of a male stripper" Sakura sighed

"Is it a good drawing?" Tenten asked

"well, it makes me wish Sasuke was here now" Sakura blushed

"Perv" Ino giggled

Ino left later that night, Neji had left while the girls were chatting in the kitchen. Sasuke left around the same time as Ino leaving Sakura and Tenten alone with the kids

"Did you tell Neji you're leaving after the wedding?" Sakura asked

"Damn it" Tenten slapped her forehead

"I'll take that as a no" Sakura gave her a small smile

"I'll do it the next time I see him" Tenten pumped her fist in the air

"Okay and then will you tell him, or will just have sex again?" Sakura ducked as Tenten threw something at her

"I didn't mean to sleep with him" Tenten slumped in a chair

"It'll be okay you know" Sakura said

"What if he wants me to stay?"

"Then you'll stay, it's not going to be the end of the world if you stay. Maybe you'll get together properly, get married have more kids. Be happy" Sakura sat next to her

"I'm going to bed, night" Tenten gave her a grin as she stood up

When she got to her room she found both children sat on the bed

"Mummy" Hiriko jumped off the bed and ran to Tenten, pulling her legs into a hug

"Hey what are you both doing up?" Tenten bent down and picked Hiriko up

"We couldn't sleep" Masaki laughed jumping on the bed

"well, how about I tell you both a story?" Tenten asked

"Yeah" both of them cried

"Okay get to your beds" Tenten clapped her hands and watched as they both ran out of the room

Walking to their room, Tenten tucked them both in, pulling a book out of the bag that was in the corner Tenten began to read. Once the kids were asleep Tenten kissed both of their heads and left the room. Going to her own room Tenten got changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed. As soon as she pulled the covers over herself Tenten felt like the bed was too big, she'd not shared with someone for years, but now she felt like she needed someone else in the bed with her

"What am I doing?" Tenten whispered before closing her eyes

Tenten woke up in the morning, a small body curled up next to her. Opening her eyes she saw the sleeping face of Masaki

"Morning you three" Sakura called from the door

"Morning" Tenten chuckled pulling the covers off herself but making sure that they still covered Masaki and Hiriko

"you want breakfast?" Sakura asked as she watched Tenten pull a dressing gown on

"Yeah, you sleep okay?" Tenten smiled

"Yeah"

Both of them walked into the kitchen

"Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you find me?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I was in a town doing some shopping, I'd met an old friend there and I went into a shop and there was a picture of you in it, I asked my friend because she lived there and she told me that you lived there. She gave me your address and I sent the invite" Sakura shrugged

"Well, I'm glad I can come to your wedding" Tenten grinned

"Are the kids coming to the wedding?" Sakura asked

"yeah I think so, I don't see why not"

"Good, I think Ino's bought clothes for them"

"Trust Ino" Tenten chuckled

They sat in silence for a while, just drinking coffee both in their own little worlds, the kids were still upstairs asleep in Tenten's bed.

This was what Sasuke and Neji found when they let themselves in. Sasuke had his own key to use when he needed

"Sasuke" Sakura sang

"Yes?" He was now worried, she only ever greeted him like that when she wanted something

"When are you going on your stag night?" Sakura asked

"Tonight" Sasuke frowned "Why?"

"Well my hen night is on Monday, Tenten's coming with so we need someone to look after the kids" Sakura told him a smile on her face

"I'm not doing it" Sasuke held up his hands

"Well I was thinking more like Neji" Sakura looked at the Hyuga

"Okay" Neji agreed

"Great, now Tenten can come with us to watch hot naked men" Sakura punched the air

"Watch what now?" Sasuke asked his voice like ice

"Did I say hot naked men? I meant chick flicks" Sakura smiled sweetly at him

"Yeah right" Sasuke scowled

"Don't worry they won't compare to you" Sakura winked at him

"What are you doing for your stag night?" Tenten asked trying to change the subject

"I'm not allowed to say" Sasuke turned to look at her

"Not allowed to say?" Tenten asked eyebrows raised

"Fine I don't know, the dope planned it so most likely eating ramen" Sasuke scowled again

"Wow don't have too much fun"


	8. Chapter 8

It was now Monday night, Tenten, Sakura and Ino were getting ready at Sakura's. They would meet Temari and Hinata at the strip club

"Does this look okay on me?" Sakura asked giving them a spin so they could see her

"That looks great" Tenten smiled

"I can't believe that my little Sakura is going out watch hot naked men" Ino sniffed pretending to wipe tears from her eyes

"Ino, most people would be saying can't believe she's going to get married" Tenten laughed

"Well that too" Ino shrugged

"Do I look okay?" Tenten asked

"Yeah, you both look great and I know I do" Ino grinned

"Big head" Sakura muttered

"I heard that"

"Come on, we'd better get going, Temari and Hinata might get there before us and I don't want Hinata fainting too soon" Ino suddenly clapped her hands

"I thought she'd gotten over it" Tenten frowned

"Well, she stopped fainting around Naruto. I heard thought that she fainted on their wedding night and all Naruto had done by then was take his tie off" Ino leaned forward

"Wow, have they had sex at all or does she just faint" Tenten asked

"Yeah, once they got going we found out they are the most horny couple out of all of us" Sakura laughed "You should have seen Neji's face when he walked in on them once, I thought he was going to faint"

"Come on, I want to see hot men then I can go back home and have hot kinky sex with Kankuro" Ino walked over to the door and pulled it open

They walked down the stairs into the living room to see Neji being jumped on by the kids and Sasuke just watching

"Hey guys" Sakura called from the stairs making both men turn and look at them

"Wow" Sasuke whistled

"When are you going to get dressed Tenten?" Neji asked picking himself up off the floor

"What do you mean I am dressed" Tenten looked down at herself, she wore a small tight black dress that she couldn't bend over or she would show everyone her knickers

"No, you look like you have put on a body stocking controller thing, not any clothes. Go upstairs and get dressed please" Neji

"Neji I am dressed, I'm not going upstairs and changing so don't start. I don't know when we'll be back so" Tenten trailed off heading towards the door

"Like hell you will" Neji snarled as he went after her, throwing her over his shoulder he carried her upstairs leaving the rest of them watching with their mouths open.

Neji threw Tenten's bedroom door open and threw her on the bed and slammed the door behind him

"What the hell are you playing at Hyuga?" Tenten snarled climbing off the bed

"You are not going out dressed like that" Neji stood in front of the door

"Neji it's a hen night, I'm dressed like the others are" Tenten sighed, why was he being like this

"You are not going out dressed like that" Neji hated repeating himself

"Neji you are not telling me what I can and cannot do, I am a grown woman for fucks sake" Tenten threw her hands up in the air

"Then you should know better"

Tenten could see that there was only one way out of this, if she didn't want him making a scene

"Fine I'll change" Tenten hissed at him her eyes narrowed

"Good" Neji gave her the smallest of smirks

"Get out" Tenten frowned she was not going to get changed with him in the room

"No"

"Yes now"

"And how do I know that you won't just climb out of the window as soon I leave the room"

"Because I'm not a child now get out" Tenten thrust her hands on her hips

"I've seen you naked before you know"  
"I don't care get out or I will scream"  
"Fine you have 5 minutes"

Tenten watched as he left the room

"Bastard" She muttered before walking over to the wardrobe and pulled out a set of black jeans and a button down shirt

Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and the kids were sat in the living room watching the stairs; they didn't know what had just happened really. The girls were about to go and then Neji turned into a horny cave man

"Do you think we'll get to go" Ino muttered into Sakura's ear

"I don't know, I didn't think he would do that" Sakura murmured back

They watched as Tenten and Neji came back down, Tenten now wearing black jeans and a button down shirt

"Tennie, how could you?" Ino wailed

"This Neanderthal" Tenten jerked a thumb at Neji "Wouldn't let me out until I changed and I only just managed to get him out of my room while I did"

"Fine, we're running late, get in the taxi" Sakura gave her a smile and the girls left

Neji watched as they got in the taxi a smile on his face, she was mostly covered, he did wish that he could stay in the room while she'd changed.

Once the taxi pulled away from the house Tenten began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing

"What are you getting back at Neji by going naked?" Ino asked from the front

"No, I left my dress on underneath, like hell am I letting him do this" Tenten gave a triumphant smile as the shirt came off showing the top of the dress she had been wearing

"Damn girl" Sakura whistled

When they pulled up outside the club they saw Hinata and Temari stood there waiting for them

"About time you got here, what took you so long?" Temari asked

"Neji didn't want Tenten to leave in the dress" Ino told them as they got out of the car

"Really?" Temari asked eyebrows raised

"Yes" Sakura chuckled

"What did he do?" Hinata asked

"Well he threw her over his shoulder and went to her room, all I can think that could have made her change her mind so quick was incredibly quick sex"

"Not everyone's that obsessed with sex like you Ino" Temari told the other blonde

"It's not just me, Kankuro" Ino was cut off

"I don't want to know, let's go in" Temari cried covering her ears

The girls walked into the club and watched as Hinata nearly fainted

"Damn it" Ino cursed under her breath, they thought that Hinata would last longer than that.

"Come on, let's sit down, get a few drinks in her and see what happens" Tenten swayed her hips to the beat of the music as she walked to a bunch of empty tables; the others followed her and sat down.

It was nearly midnight; Neji was pacing the living room waiting for the girls to come back. He'd sent the kids up to bed around 8, a little later than they normally went but what the hell

"Will you sit down?" Sasuke asked. He was watching his friend pace from the couch. Neji'd been like this since the kids had gone to bed, they'd stopped him before

"What's taking them?" Neji shot him a look before he carried on pacing

"You're kidding right? They're on a hen night. They might not come back until the afternoon" Sasuke wondered how the normally calm in control Hyuga in front of him could turn into this by one woman. Not that he could talk, he'd nearly killed every lad that went near Sakura before they'd got together

"What?" Neji span round to look at him

"Well they might, come on when we went for my stag night did you really think about what time we would be coming back?"

"Well no why would I?"  
"So why would Tenten wonder when they were coming back?" Sasuke leaned back and stretched his arms above him

"I just wish that they would hurry up" Neji growled

They carried on in silence until they heard Neji's phone ringing in the other room, Sasuke could swear hands down he'd never seen Neji run for his phone like that in his life, it was like if Neji didn't answer then he would die

"Hello" He panted into the mouth piece

"Neji darling" Karin squealed down the phone. He'd deleted her number but it looked like she hadn't done his

"What do you want?" Neji asked

"You silly" Karin laughed down the phone

"I don't want to talk to you" Neji snapped

"Well, I'm in a club at this second, I can see your wonderful" He could hear her sneering the wonderful "Girl dry humping one of the male strippers" with that Karin hung up

Neji held the phone in front of him his eyes wide in disbelief

"THAT… THAT BITCH" Neji roared

"Who was that?" Sasuke called from the other room

"That bitch Karin" Neji shot back

"She's still got your number?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen were Neji was stood

"Yes and oh I am going to kill Tenten" Neji snarled spinning round

"Why?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows

"Karin told me that she was dry humping a male stripper" Neji nearly crushed his phone

"And you believe her?"

"Why wouldn't I"

They glared at each other when Neji's phone began to ring again

"Neji" He heard Sakura sang down the phone

"Sakura why are you calling me?"

"Because Tenten chickened out" Neji guessed that she was shrugging her shoulders as she spoke "Well that and she doesn't have your number"

"What do you want Sakura?" Neji pinched the bridge of his nose ignoring the looks Sasuke was giving him

"Well, Tenten was telling us that the things she would do to you would be illegal and you would be begging for more. None of us can look at a glass in the same was again" Sakura giggled down the phone

"I'm not even going to ask" Neji sighed

"Well, you'll find out when we get back" he could hear giggling then "Tenten are you okay?" Someone asked

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Neji shouted

"Tenten was just sick" Sakura muttered down the phone

"Tell me where you are and I'll come and pick you up" Neji looked for some paper to write down the address

"Um, the last drink, not that far from your normal pub" Sakura then hung up

"Damn it" Neji shoved his phone in his pocket and looked for his keys. He know the club that Sakura was talking about, it was only recently opened

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked

"To pick them up" Neji muttered "Watch the kids for me" With that he slammed the door behind him

Sakura was holding Tenten's hair back as the girl was sick, they didn't think that Tenten would be this bad at holding in her alcohol. It must have been a while before she'd had a drink. She wouldn't have drunk while she had the kids

"Tennie you okay?" Ino asked leaning against Temari

"Wow, her sick is blue" Temari giggled

"Will you be quiet" Sakura hissed

"Sorry" Hinata muttered

"What are you sorry for Hinata?" Sakura asked

"I don't know"

"Who did you phone?" Tenten asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand

"I called Neji, he's going to pick us up" Sakura muttered rubbing her back

"Why call him, don't want him" Tenten muttered before she was sick again

"Tenten, let's just go" Ino leaned over and rubbed her back as well

"Come on, let's wait outside" Temari stumbled over to the exit

Neji pulled up outside of the club, he was cursing under his breath. The girls could be seen sat on the curb outside the club. Slowing down he pulled up outside and turned off the engine.

"How's Tenten?" Neji asked once he's rolled down the window

"She'll be okay, looks like she's not had a good night out for a long time" Ino called cheerfully

"Come on get in" Neji jerked his thumb to the back of the car. It would hold them seeing that it was a 7 seater. Once the girls were inside the car Neji started the engine again and drove off. He dropped them off at their houses, Naruto helping Hinata into their house. It was the same at Ino and Temari's houses. Leaving Sakura and Tenten in the car, they were both quiet on the drive back. He thought that they were asleep when he pulled up outside Sakura's house

"Are we here?" Sakura called out groggily

"Yes" Neji muttered looking in his mirror at Tenten

"Go in Sakura I want to talk to Tenten" Neji hit the button to unlock the doors again he watched as Sakura stumbled to the front door and as Sasuke let her in, closing the door behind him. Turning the engine off Neji got out and got in the back of the car and sat next to Tenten

"What are you wearing?" Neji muttered

"A dress" Tenten murmured

"I thought I told you not to wear it" Neji hissed grabbing her wrist making her face him

"I'm not letting you tell me what I can and can't wear" Tenten looked at his nose

"I didn't want you wearing that dress Tenten. It's isn't appropriate" Neji snarled

"Oh shut up" Tenten muttered before she slammed her lips against his.

Pulling back Neji looked at her

"Tenten what are you doing?" Neji asked he had to be sure

"Oh just fuck me" Tenten cried before pulling him close again and kissing him

Once again Neji pulled back  
"Are you sure?" Neji asked

"If you don' fuck me I'll go and find someone who will so do it now" Tenten pulled the front of her dress down.

Tenten woke up the next morning with a headache. Not bothering to open her eyes she stretched her arms above her and felt it as they hit something. Snapping them open Tenten saw that she was lying on the back seat of a car, well lying on a naked Neji on the back seat of a car.

"Shit" Tenten cried her arms flying up to cover her breasts

"Wha" Neji murmured rubbing his eyes

"Neji" Tenten cried looking around her. What was she doing in a car, why was she not in bed. What had happened last night?

"Tenten, why are you in my bed"

"BED? NEJI WE'RE IN A CAR" Tenten screamed still trying cover herself, what if someone could see her naked in the back of Neji's car

"Okay, why are you in my car?" Neji rolled over

"I don't fuckin know, why are we both naked?" Tenten found Neji's shirt and began to pull it on

"Well I'm going to go with the obvious and say that we had sex" Neji sat up watching as Tenten tried to cover herself.

"Why?" Tenten buried her face in her hands

"You jumped me" Neji told her as he began to do up the buttons on the shirt she'd put on

"I what?" Tenten asked

"Well, you said that and I quote "If you don' fuck me I'll go and find someone who will so do it now" Neji told her scratching his chin

"Oh my god" Tenten wanted the floor to swallow her now, she was so embarrassed

"Come on, we'll go into house and you can get dressed in clothes that cover more than that dress did" Neji pulled his boxers and pants on, Tenten had pulled her knickers on and was wearing his shirt

Opening the car doors they got out and walked up to the front door, knocking on the door Neji hit the button on his car keys to lock it they waited for someone to open the door

"What do you?" Sakura threw the door open, she was hung over

"Tenten, why are you wearing Neji's shirt?" Sakura asked closing her eyes

"Well, we um" Tenten trailed off

"We had sex let us in" Neji muttered


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah sure" Sakura shuffled to the side to let them both in but as soon as they were in she grabbed Tenten's arm and dragged her to the kitchen, slamming the door behind them

"Well?" Sakura span around to face Tenten, ignoring her hangover

"We had sex again" Tenten hung her head

"Tennie that's like the third time and I'm guessing that you're leaving after the wedding talk didn't happen again did it?" Sakura put her hands on her hips

"No" Tenten muttered looking up at Sakura she tried to do puppy eyes

"They don't work on me" Sakura warned

"I don't remember having sex if that counts" Tenten smiled hopefully

"You still had sex, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know okay, I don't plan to have sex with him you know, I was hoping when I came here that I would see him at the wedding and that would be it but things don't go as planned"

"Not if you sleep with them" Sakura muttered "Where did you guys do it?"

"The back of his car" Tenten hung her head again

"Ew Tenten, people will have to sit in the back of there you dirty little girl" Sakura laughed

"This is coming from the girl who had sex with Sasuke on one of the examination tables, just before she had to examine someone" Tenten raised her eyebrows

"That was different and who told you?" Sakura defended herself

"Ino told me and how was it different?"

"It was the day after he asked me to marry him" Sakura replied in a hurt voice

"Okay that is different" Tenten admitted

"Thank you, now what are you going to do hm, the wedding is tomorrow so if you're going to do something you need to do it now"

"Let's just get the wedding done" Tenten turned around

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked

"I'm going to get dressed, I think Neji would like his shirt back at some point" Tenten called over her shoulder

Neji was sat on the couch while the girls were in the kitchen, this is how Sasuke found him, shirtless and with no shoes on

"Something happen?" Sasuke asked taking the seat next to him

"I slept with her again" Neji muttered

"Karin?" Sasuke span to face him

"No Tenten. How did you get Karin?"

"Well what am I meant to think, you stormed off not that long after she called you" Sasuke defended himself

"Yes because your wife to be" Neji jerked his thumb towards the kitchen "Rang me and told me that Tenten had been sick, I went to pick them up I did tell you"

"So that's what you said"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked

"Well you muttered something and something about the kids. Then you slammed the door behind you. Next thing I know I find you sat here with no shirt or shoes on"

"Yes well" they both watched as Tenten walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs

"So that's where your shirt went" Sasuke whistled

They sat there in silence, well that was until they heard a banging on the front door

"Sasuke-Teme. Sasuke-Teme, let me in" They heard Naruto shouting

"What does he want?" Sasuke muttered walking to the door

"Finally, what took you so long, why is Neji half-naked?" Naruto asked

"Because he can be what do you want?" Sasuke asked closing the door behind him

"Well I came because you and Sakura-chan are getting married tomorrow and I need to know where you are staying tonight and stop you from sneaking around at night" Naruto pointed at the ceiling, they didn't know why though

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked watching the strange blonde

"Yes?" Naruto blinked like he'd just woken up

"I'm not even asking" Neji muttered

"I'm staying at mine, I don't think that Tenten will let me sneak into the house tonight so I don't need you helping" Sasuke told his friend

"Fine see if I care" Naruto muttered before he threw himself on the couch

"So what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked Neji sitting back down

"I don't know, I'm just going to get your wedding out of the way then I'll make my move on her" Neji leaned back

"Make your move" Naruto giggled to himself in the corner

"Do you think he's drunk?" Neji asked

"I have no idea" Sasuke muttered pressing his face into his hands

Tenten walked back into the living room, a simple white vest top on and black skinny jeans, skulls were sown on the pockets and there were patterns on the knees. She'd pulled her hair back into the double buns on her head.

"Here you go" She held out her hand the shirt folded and outstretched

"Thanks" Neji muttered taking it from her

"You're welcome" Tenten gave him a smile before going into the kitchen

"Sakura has anyone but me, Neji and Naruto been here today?" Tenten asked leaning in the doorway

"Not that I know of why?" Sakura asked

"I found this note on the kids bed" Tenten pulled the note out of her back pocket and handed it to Sakura

"Dear panda chan, I don't think you'll be awake for a bit and judging from what I saw in the back of Neji's can you won't be able to walk for a bit. I'm taking the kids and adopting them (I've always wanted kids and Kankuro won't let me have any)! I'm joking I've taken them to get a final fitting for the wedding, I'll have them home and fed by 6 tonight. Don't do anything I would and have fun, before I forget if you're going to jump him do it where no one will see you, you horny dirty little girl.

Love Ino xxxxxxxxx" Sakura read before looking up

"I don't remember letting her in" Sakura murmured before walking into the living room

"Sasuke did you let Ino in this morning?" Sakura asked her confused fiancée

"No, I wouldn't let her in. I didn't get up till you did" Sasuke replied

"She does have a key" Tenten piped up

"She does?" Sakura turned to look at her

"Yeah she walked in on me and Neji that time" Tenten blushed

"You mean you didn't let her in? Damn it now I'm going to have to change the locks" Sakura muttered to herself

"well just talk to her when she gets back." Tenten smiled then muttered "I'm beginning to think though that I'm not going to be leaving with my kids"

"What was that?" Neji asked

"Nothin, I'm going to get something really greasy to eat and try and get rid of this hangover, I'll be back later" Tenten smiled at them all before grabbing her jacket that was near the door and leaving

"What is Naruto doing?" Sakura asked looking at the blonde who was sat in the corner

"I'm not sure" Sasuke admitted

When Tenten came back Naruto had left. But Ino and the Kids were back

"Mummy" Masaki called as he ran to her and pulled her legs into a hug

"Hey guys, were you good for aunty Ino?" Tenten asked crouching down and opening her arms for Hiriko to run over as well

"Yes"

"Good, good." Tenten looked up at Ino "Did you get them sorted?" Ino nodded

"My little Sakura is getting married tomorrow, I can't believe my little girl is all grown up" Ino blubbered suddenly pulling Sakura into a hug

"Can't wait to see what you're like when you have kids" Tenten giggled

"Come on, the bride needs some sleep so bed everyone" Ino called out clapping her hands

"Neji out" she began pushing him out of the door. Closing the door Ino smiled at them

"Bed" Was all she said before they began to go to their rooms.

The sun light streamed through the bedroom window smacking Tenten in the face rolling over she tried to go back to sleep before she remembered that today was Sakura's big day. Smiling Tenten threw back the covers and stood up, for once her bed was empty save for her

"Wow" Tenten muttered as she stretched before grabbing her towel and going to the bathroom to get a shower before they left for the hotel. They would have the wedding there, the after party stay the night and then Sasuke and Sakura would go on their honeymoon

"Morning Tennie" Ino called as she walked past

"Morning" Tenten murmured back "We're going to be heading for the hotel in 2 hours so, have a wash, get dressed and grab all the things you need then come down for breakfast then we'll go" Ino called out before she slammed a door

"Good, it's going to be busy" Tenten smiled before going to the bathroom to wash

They got in the car that would be taking them to the hotel; Ino was muttering under her breath, Sakura seemed to be in a trance. Both of the kids were being good, but that might be because Ino had said if they were she would give them sweets.

They pulled up outside the hotel and made their way in, went to their rooms, dumped their things and began to work on Sakura .

Ino pulled her hair into a style while Temari and Hinata worked on her make-up and Tenten went and got the dress ready

"I'm nervous" Sakura muttered as she stood up

"Why, you're getting married to the man you love aren't you?" Tenten asked

"Yeah but"

"But nothing Forehead. Now stay still" Ino snapped

"Yes miss" Sakura looked back down.

Once the bride was dress, her hair done and her make up the brides maids got dressed. Ino cursing under her breath when she saw the hickies on Tenten

"You could have controlled yourselves" She muttered

"I'm sorry" Tenten whispered back

"Just keep him from doing this during the wedding" Ino giggled back

"Ino I've still not told him I'm leaving" Tenten whispered only to get a slap on the head

"Ow what was that for?" Tenten span around to look at Ino rubbing her head

"You still haven't told him? Tenten you're going tomorrow and he doesn't know" Ino shouted

"What's wrong?" Temari asked

"Tenten's still not told Neji that she's leaving tomorrow" Ino turned to look at her fellow blonde

"You've not?" Temari sat next to her

"Well it never really came up when we were together" Tenten admitted

"Well he never really said Tenten let's have sex now did he but you've had sex 3 times already" Ino shouted

"Ino will you shut up" Tenten hissed glaring at the blonde

"Tenten you need to tell him" Temari placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder

"I know I do, tell you what I'll go and tell him now, tell him that I have something important I need to tell him and if I can see him later" Tenten smiled

"Yeah what can go wrong" Ino muttered to herself

"Oh shh" Tenten laughed as she jumped up and left the room

Knocking on the door of the room the boys were staying in Tenten wished she'd not bothered turning to go she heard the door opening

"Tenten what is it? Is something wrong?" Neji asked seeing her stood there

"Nothing really it's just…" Tenten began before pausing

"Just what?" Neji asked

"Well I need to talk to you later it's something important" Tenten looked up at him

"Um, I'll give you a copy of my key, you can come to my room tonight and we can talk" Neji told her fumbling for something in his pockets. Finally he pulled out a set of keys and pulled one off

"Why do you have so many?" Tenten asked

"Because Naruto would lose his I have copies of all the rooms we're using if we need them" Neji explained

"Right, do you have a copy of mine?" Tenten asked

"No" Neji muttered looking at her

"Right I'd better get back, it's not that long till the wedding" Tenten gave him a smile and left

Quickly Tenten went back to the room they were staying in to get a last second check

"Did you talk to him?" Ino asked

"He gave me a key to his room, we're going to talk after now we need to finish getting ready" Tenten grinned at them

They waited for the signal to walk out, they looked at Sakura, she looked like she was going to be sick

"You okay?" Tenten whispered

"Yeah" Sakura whispered back closing her eyes

"Girls that's the signal, we need to go Sakura. Kakashi will look after you" Ino told Sakura before glaring at Kakashi "Won't you Kakashi"

"Yes" He gulped

Taking the flowers that they needed Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari began to walk out of the room. Each giving Sakura a last smile

Tenten had to blink back tears when Sakura said her vows to Sasuke. It was a really beautiful wedding

"You may now kiss the bride" She heard someone say before Sasuke and Sakura leaned in and shared a small kiss

"So beautiful" Ino whispered to Tenten

"Yeah" Tenten choked back

"Okay now party" Sakura shouted throwing her arms wide before pulling Sasuke into another kiss while everyone rolled their eyes. They filed out of the room, those who wanted could go and get changed before the after party. Those who didn't just went to get drinks

The girls went to have photos took first then to get a drink

"You looked really good" Ino smiled at Sakura

"Thank you" Sakura laughed back

"Just need Kankuro to ask you next" Temari playfully punched Ino's shoulder

"I don't see him asking me" Ino giggled

"Fine, you ask him" Sakura laughed

"Who invited Karin?" Tenten asked, she'd been looking around the room and saw Karin near the bar, she'd not really dressed up for the wedding and she'd not been there for the service

"I don't know I don't think anyone did" Sakura frowned

"Well she's here" Ino growled, none of them like Karin

"Should we make her leave?" Hinata asked

"No, if she makes a scene then we will" Sakura decided

They carried on with the party, Tenten and Neji danced a couple of times before she went to the toilet when she came back she couldn't see Neji anywhere

"Where's Neji?" She asked Naruto

"I don't know, I've been with Hinata" He smiled at her before going and dancing with Hinata again

Tenten didn't let it bother her, she carried on having a good time. When the party finished Tenten went up to her room to get the key for Neji's room, he must have gone to bed. Getting changed into something simple Tenten left the room after grabbing her own room key and went to Neji's room

She knocked but heard not answer so she slid the key into the lock and opened the door. The sight she saw made her freeze.

Karin was in the room. She was laying on top of Neji, they'd had sex. Apart from the fact that their clothes were all over the room she could see that Neji was still inside her. Biting her hand to stop herself from crying out Tenten span round closing the door behind her and ran back to her room, the tears running freely.

Shoving all the things she'd brought with her to the hotel into a bag Tenten still cried, pulling the bag on her shoulders she went to get the kids, they were being looked after by the hotels staff while the party was going on and she would have to get them. Once she had both of her children with her Tenten rang for a taxi to take her back to Sakura's house. She would get the rest of their things and go back home. She should have never come.

"Mummy why are you crying?" Hiriko asked

"Was it grumpy?" Masaki asked

"It doesn't matter let's just go home" Tenten told them as she helped them into the taxi she'd given the staff a note to give to the others in the morning, so that they know why she'd gone again. Once the taxi got back to Sakura's she let them in with the key she had, got their things put them in the car and the kids before she locked the front door and pushed the key through the letter box.

On the open road Tenten looked in the mirror to see that both of the children were sleeping. It was once she saw that no one would really see that she broke down she cried all the way back to her house and sobbed into Zabuza's chest when he opened the door for her


	10. Chapter 10

Karin opened her eyes after she heard the door shut. Tenten must have seen them, she knew that Tenten had a copy of the key, carefully she climbed off Neji and went to the door to check. Opening it a crack she looked and saw Tenten running down the corridor, smiling to herself Karin shut the door and began to pick up her clothes and putting them on. She picked up Neji's too and put them away before she kissed him again and left the room.

Quietly she left the hotel to go back to her house. Her plan was going to work. Everyone would fall out with Neji because the bitch Tenten had left, Neji wouldn't know that they'd slept together he was far far far to drunk, he couldn't even remember his own name. that being said it did annoy Karin that he was cried out Tenten when he'd came. Then when everyone had fallen out with him she would be his shoulder to cry on, to comfort him. Slowly they would be friends with him and she could finally start to make her moves to get Sasuke. That was her plan, yes the fact that Tenten had come back had made her change the first plan but now that the bitch and her brats were gone it would be easier.

Neji woke up on his own the next morning, but he was sure that Tenten had been with him, that they'd had sex. But where was she if they had. Crawling out of bed he began to look for his clothes

That was until he heard someone hammering on his door

"NEJI HYUGA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW YOU LITTLE, DIRTY, LYING, CHEATING BASTARD" Ino shrieked the door receiving a blow between words

Carefully Neji pulled his clothes on, his head was hurting him and Ino's screams weren't helping. He made his way over to the door and pulled it open, only for Ino's hand to smash into his face.

"What the hell was that for" Neji shouted clutching his bleeding nose

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT? LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU BEFORE I GET KANKURO" Ino shouted punching every bit of unprotected skin she could reach

"Will you stop shouting at me, you're going to wake everyone up" Neji tried to duck

"NO I WILL NOT STOP SHOUTING YOU LITTLE PERVERTED ARSEHOLE" Ino head-butted him. Sending him falling to the floor, he curled up in a ball on the floor covering his head with his arms, through the gap he made though he could see Ino being picked up by Kankuro

"What is wrong with you woman" Kankuro asked her

"HIM" Ino shrieked pointing at Neji

"Ino calm down and tell me what he's done"

"He's made Tenten leave again and he slept with that slag Karin" Ino snarled

"You slept with her" Kankuro turned to look at Neji who had picked himself up of the ground

"I did?" Neji asked he could have sworn he'd slept with Tenten if he's slept with anyone

"Where is she?" Neji asked

"She's gone Neji, she left last night. She'd left a letter with the staff here to give to us, telling us what had happened" Ino seemed to be calming down

"So she's just left, she's gone with the kids" Neji asked

"Yes Neji's she's gone and she's not fucking coming back" Ino shouted at him

"Ino, go and find the other girls and tell them I'm going to talk to Neji" Kankuro told her before he kissed her and pushed her off to find the others

"What happened?" Kankuro asked Neji, now that Ino wasn't there he was going to get answers

"I don't know, I thought I'd slept with Tenten, next thing I know, Ino' s banging on my door and yelling at me" Neji told him

"Well, as far as I can see you slept with Karin last night. Tenten was going to tell you she was leaving today, she only came for the wedding, everyone knew she was leaving once it was done she just never got round to telling you" Kankuro placed a hand on Neji's shoulder

"That must be what she was talking about" Neji muttered

"What?"

"Well she came to me yesterday and said that she needed to talk to me, that it was important so I gave her a copy of my key so she could come to my room"

"And do you remember her coming?" Kankuro asked

"No, I remember falling asleep and then who I thought was Tenten come in, having sex with her and then next thing I know Ino's having a go at me" Neji slumped to the floor

"Well she's gone now and I don't know if anyone has her address" Kankuro sighed

"She wouldn't have left without giving someone the address, Sakura knows anyway how else would she have sent the invite" Neji cursed again "I've really fucked up haven't I"

"Well, once we've found her you can know" Kankuro patted his shoulder before leaving the Hyuga on his own

Picking himself up of the floor Neji went back in his room, shoving his things in his bag he looked around the room. So he'd not slept with Tenten that night but he'd slept with Karin, once Tenten had come back he couldn't think why he'd even looked at Karin.

Picking up his bag Neji made his way over to the door to leave. He would go home, find out where Tenten was and then go and find her and his kids. Walking out of his room he was punched in the face again. Looking up from the floor Neji could see Naruto

"What the hell is wrong with you" Naruto spat

"Naruto" Hinata stuttered next to them

"What the hell were you playing at?" Naruto spat again

"Leave me alone" Neji picked himself up "I'm going to fix things but I don't know where she lives" Neji told him

"Oh, you need to talk to Sakura-Chan" Naruto patted his back "Come on Hinata let's go and get breakfast" Neji watched as both of them walked off shaking his head Neji went to look for Sakura.

Neji pushed his front door shut and jumped in his car, Sakura had given him Tenten's address, well after she'd punched him as well, Sasuke had just stood there as he watched his wife beat up his friend. Not that Neji could really blame them. He pulled the sheet of paper from his pocket to look at the address, it would take most of the morning to get there. How had Tenten managed to leave during the night like she had. Sighing he started the car and turned the radio on. Finding a station that was playing a song he liked he drove off.

While he drove Neji thought about what he would say, making a script in his head. But knowing his luck Tenten wouldn't follow the script. His satnav pitched in saying turn. Slowly Neji pulled up outside the house that had the address. Turning the engine off Neji sat in the car for a bit. Sighing Neji opened the car door and got out. Walking up to the front door he knocked and waited for someone to open it.

Finally the door opened and a man stood there, he was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He only had a pair of lose jeans hung low on his hips

"Yes?" He asked

"Hello, I'm looking for Tenten" Neji replied

"Who are you?" The man asked

"My name's Neji Hyuga and" Neji was cut off when he was punched in the face again

"What the hell was that for?" Neji asked thickly pinching his nose to stop the blood

"What you did to Tenten" The man shot back

"Daddy who is it?" Masaki asked standing next to Zabuza's legs

"Grumpy?" Masaki then asked once he saw Neji stood there.

"You know him?" Zabuza asked looking down at the boy

"Yeah, he made mummy cry" Masaki glared at Neji

"Yes, I need to talk to her" Neji spat the blood out of his mouth

"You're not going to see her" Zabuza snapped at him

"I need to" Neji shot back

"Like fuck you do" Zabuza roared before he launched himself at Neji. Neji had no time to do anything so was pinned down by Zabuza as the older man sat on his and punched the shit out of him

"MUMMY" Masaki ran into the house calling for Tenten to stop the men from fighting

"What the hell do you think you're doing, do you have any idea what you've done to her?" Zabuza asked as he punched Neji

"STOP IT!" Tenten shrieked but Zabuza ignored her

"STOP IT ZABUZA, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM. HAKU, HAKU HELP ME" Tenten shrieked trying to get her roommate of the man she loved. She felt Haku push past her to stop the fight, quickly she shut the door so the kids couldn't see.

After what felt like years Haku managed to get Zabuza off Neji. They were both sat on the couch in the house. They were sat at other ends with Haku sat between them, giving them glares every so often

"Now why are you here Neji?" Tenten asked, she'd just come back into the room after she'd calmed the kids down, she'd sent them to bed for a nap

"I need to talk to you" Neji explained

"I don't want to talk to you Neji, I think it would be better if you just left" Tenten sighed

"I need to talk to you Tenten, I want to do it in private" Neji looked at her

"Fine, but then you leave" Tenten shot up, glaring at him

"Is there somewhere we can go?" Neji asked

"Yeah, I'll get my car keys" Tenten sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, she left the room and Neji followed her, casting a look over his shoulder at the 2 men on the couch

The drive to the local café that Tenten liked was quiet. The only sound was the radio. Opening the car door when she'd parked Tenten got out, she didn't bother to see if Neji was following her as she walked into the café

"Hey Tenten do you want the usual?" Someone behind the counter called out

"Yeah please" Tenten smiled at the girl before she turned to look at Neji

"What do you want?" Tenten asked

"I'll just have a coffee" Neji muttered

"Okay, I'll bring them over to your table" The girl smiled at them before she went away to make the drinks

Taking a corner table away from the rest of the room Tenten looked at Neji

"You've got blood on your shirt"

"Yes, that man was really enjoying himself" Neji looked at her

"Yeah, Zabuza's protective of me and the kids" Tenten looked down at the table

"What do you want Neji? Why did you follow me?" She asked quietly

"I came to say I was sorry that you saw what you did, that I didn't help you. I came to tell you I want you, I need you with me" Neji told her

"You didn't need me, you just needed someone you can fuck, so you went with that Karin, you don't need me" Tenten snapped

"I thought it was you" Neji muttered

"Wow, you really want me to believe that? We look nothing like each other, I've got brown hair, she has red. I smell like I have showers and she sure as hell don't so don't give me that bull shit" Tenten glared at him

"I did. I was drunk and at first I thought it was a dream. I love you Tenten" Neji gave her a small smiled

"You have a funny way of showing it, you do this. You made my life a hell and now you want to kiss me and make it all better, well this isn't going to work" Tenten started to stand up when their drinks came over

"Tenten" Neji looked at her

"No Neji"

"Yes, I'm going to be here even if you don't want me to be. You can't get rid of me like that I'm going to be here and then when you realize that you're in love with me I'll be here for you" Neji had never said so much in one go

"You want me to fall in love with you?" Tenten sat down "I've never fallen out of love with you but I'm not letting my heart get hurt like it is, so go back, go back to Karin and leave me the hell alone" Tenten sat back down

"Tenten please, give me a chance" Neji pleaded

"Why should i?" Tenten asked, she was going to give in if he carried on

"Because I want to prove to you that I do love you and I want only you" Neji told her

"Fine I'll give you one more chance, but if you fuck that up you'll never see me again" Tenten glared at him before she picked her mug up and drank it.

Tenten let them both into the house, it was quiet until Masaki came running up

"Mummy, why's grumpy still here?" He asked looking between his mother and father

"Tenten you brought him back?" Zabuza asked from the living room doorway

"Yeah, I'm giving him a chance so he's going to be staying with us for a bit" Tenten told him "You've got blood on you" She told him before she made her way upstairs "Neji follow me" She called

Tenten opened a door to show Neji his room.  
"Un pack anything you've brought with you, if you need I can get you some of Zabuza's things. I'm going to ring the others and tell them what you've done" Tenten told him before she shut the door and went to her own room


	11. Chapter 11

Tenten shut her bedroom door behind her and threw herself on her bed, burying her head in the pillow. Rolling over she pressed the pillow against her face and screamed into it. As she stopped she heard someone knocking on her door

"Tenten you okay?" Zabuza asked

"Yeah" Tenten pulled the pillow off her face and looked at him

"Why you letting him stay?" Zabuza closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to her

"I don't know really, he just kept saying stuff like he loved me and he wanted to be there for me" Tenten told him

"well, I just don't want you getting hurt" Zabuza told her pulling her into a hug, moving on the bed Tenten let him lay under the covers with her holding her close to him in a hug

"I don't want to get hurt either" Tenten sighed against his chest, they lay in silence until they both fell asleep

Neji walked into the kitchen to find the younger boy who had pulled Zabuza off him there, "Haku I think" Neji tried to remember his name

"Hey" Neji muttered

"Hi, I'm sorry about my brother but I will warn you. If you hurt Tenten again he will make you choke on your own blood" Haku told him cheerfully

"oh, right" Neji muttered

"Hey kids do you know where your mummy is?" Haku asked the children who came into the kitchen

"Yeah, she and daddy are sleeping together again" Masaki told him before he went to the fridge

"I want orange" Masaki told Haku

"Okay" Haku smiled at the young boy while Neji felt like his heart was breaking, Tenten was sleeping with that… that bastard that had attacked him that morning?

"They sometimes share a bed, they've not done anything" Haku seemed to read his mind

"I wasn't worried" Neji defended himself

"Yeah right, you looked like someone had killed your puppy in front of you" Haku told him

"I think I'll go and get my stuff" Neji told Haku walking out of the kitchen

"Maybe you should, tea's not going to be until late then Zabuza has to go to work" Haku smiled at him before helping the kids get something to drink

Tenten woke up in her bed cuddled up to Zabuza, they'd formed this part in their relationship early on, Tenten had suffered from horrific nightmares for a long time after she'd left. They would leave her screaming and once trying to claw out her own throat. Zabuza had taken to holding her in her sleep to calm her down. Even through the nightmares had mostly stopped now they still shared sometimes.

"Hey" Tenten whispered poking his shoulder

"What?" Zabuza muttered his eyes still closed

"I think it's time we should get up" Tenten giggled once Zabuza opened his eyes

"I want to sleep you can get up if you really need" Zabuza grunted before closing his eyes again

"Fine, I'll get up. Let go of me and I can" Tenten swatted playfully at his arm Zabuza grunted again as he lifted his arm from her "Do you want me to get you anything?" Tenten asked as she opened her bedroom door

"No, sleep" Zabuza muttered before pulling the covers over his head and began snoring.

Giggling to herself Tenten left the room quietly shutting the door behind her. Shaking her head she went to the kitchen to get something to drink before she started making the tea, they took it in turns to make tea.

Walking into the Kitchen Tenten bumped into Neji and nearly fell, Neji caught her before she could hit the floor

"You okay?" Neji asked looking down at her

"Yeah" Tenten whispered

"Tennie, what are we having?" Haku asked coming in through the back door

"Um" Tenten straightened up "I was thinking something simple. Spag bol?" Tenten asked straightening her shirt and she stood there

"Yeah, where's Zab?" Haku asked

"My bed, he's out of it so I think I'll have to save him some food, but you get to wake him up for work" Tenten grinned at Haku who went pale

"Please I'll do all the cooking next week just don't make me wake him up" Haku begged

"No, you have to. I'm making tea you're on waking the beast" Tenten laughed as she walked past Neji and opened the fridge. Getting the things she needed out she placed them on the counter and turned on the radio, hitting the button to make it go on CD. A song started playing and Tenten sang along

"_Leave me_

_Finally I realize that I'm nothing without you_

_I was so wrong, forgive me_

_My heart is broken like a tide_

_My heart swaying like the wind_

_My love faded like smoke_

_It never erases like a tattoo_

_I just sigh so the ground caves in_

_Just dust collects inside my heart_

_Say goodbye_

_Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live a single day without you_

_But despite what I expected I'm getting along well_

_You never answer when I cry out I miss you_

_It's all in vain to have vain expectations_

_Who's the person next to you?_

_Does he ever make you cry?_

_Do you even see me?_

_Or did you forget everything already?_

_I'm worried, anxious cause I cannot even approach you or talk to you_

_I stay up the long night alone _

_I erase it off hundreds of times_

_Don't look back and just leave me_

_And don't look for me, just live on_

_I have no regrets cause I loved you_

_So just take our happy memories_

_I can stand it somehow_

_I can bear it somehow_

_As much as I do this, you need to be happy_

_It's fading day by day-ay-ay-ay_

_Oh girl _

_I cry, cry_

_Yo my all_

_Say goodbye_

_Even though we bump into each other_

_Just turn a blind eye to me and keep going on your way_

_Maybe if our old memories keep popping up _

_I might secretly go to see you_

_Always be happy with him_

_Always so my mind never changes_

_Always so I won't have a single regret_

_Get along as if it's for me to see_

_Always as blues as the sky_

_And as white as the floating clouds_

_Always smile like you do_

_As if nothing happened_

_Don't look back and just leave me_

_And don't look for me, just live on_

_I have no regrets cause I loved you_

_So just take our happy memories_

_I can stand it somehow_

_I can bear it somehow_

_As much as I do this, you need to be happy_

_It's fading day by day-ay-ay-ay_

_Hope you feel more comfortable after leaving me_

_Just forget me and live_

_The tears will all dry up yeah_

_As each day goes by_

_It wouldn't hurt like this if we'd never met each other_

_Hope you bury our promise to be together forever in your memories baby_

_I pray for you_

_Don't look back and just leave me_

_And don't look for me, just live on_

_(don't look for me and live)_

_I have no regrets cause I loved you_

_(see you right there)_

_So just take our happy memories_

_(even without my memories)_

_I can stand it somehow_

_(I can stand it)_

_I can bear it somehow_

_(I can bear it)_

_As much as I do this, you need to be happy_

_It's fading day by day-ay-ay-ay"_

Neji felt like the song fitted in with their situation. He didn't know the song but it looked like Tenten loved it

"Mummy, daddy's up" Hiriko ran into the kitchen and hit Neji's legs, falling backwards onto her bum, she began to cry

"What's wrong?" Zabuza growled as he trudged into the kitchen his eyes half closed before he saw Neji and glared. Sighing Zabuza bent down and picked the crying girl up

"Shut up alright, you're okay" He growled before poking her nose making her laugh. Neji watched feeling out of place

"What's cooking?" Zabuza asked Tenten, ruffling her hair

"Spag bol, the kids like it" Tenten smacked his hand away

"Great, I'd better go and get a wash and get dressed" Zabuza yawned as he put Hiriko down

"Yeah, you'll get fired if you go like that again" Tenten shoved him playfully

"Yeah yeah, just cook woman" Zabuza went and pulled a can out of the fridge before he left the kitchen, leaving just Neji and Tenten on their own with Hiriko

"you like spag bol?" Tenten asked not bothering to turn around

"I'm not that bothered really" Neji told her coming up behind her

"You'll have to cook as well, I'll add you to the router later. The kids go to bed at 8 or half 8, you have to check Hiriko's closet because Zabuza scared her with ghost stories and now she thinks that there are monsters in there. Masaki has to have his teddy and that's about it. We normally go up to bed about 10 or 11. We all have work but I have a few weeks off so I'll be with you during the day" Tenten told him as she cut the tomatoes

"Right" Neji muttered watching the way her hair was falling out of the buns and spilling on her shoulders, moving with her. They stood in silence for a bit until the house phone rang

"Will you get that for me?" Tenten asked moving over to the sink to wash her hands

"Yeah" Neji went into the living room to pick up the phone and hit the green button

"Hello?"

"Hello? Neji is that you?" Ino asked from the other end

"Yes it's me Ino" Neji replied

"Great, you got there okay, listen I need to talk to Tenten so put her on please" Ino demanded

"Okay, hold on" Neji walked back into the kitchen holding the phone "Ino" he mouthed to Tenten

Taking the phone Tenten thanked him

"Hey Ino" Tenten greeted

"Hey, so Neji got there then" Ino chuckled

"Yeah, I meant to phone you before, but I fell asleep" Tenten admitted

"That's okay, so how did it go?" Ino asked

"Well, Zabuza beat the shit out of him when he got here" Tenten twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she spoke forgetting that Neji was there

"Well, he's not the only one, most people beat him up before he left" Ino laughed down the phone

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I did, Naruto did. Sakura did, I think Temari hit him a couple of times. So he got pretty beat up today" Ino told her

"Well, he's okay at the moment I think" Tenten cast a glance at Neji

"SO how long is he staying there?" Ino asked

"I don't know, until he's made it up to me or he fucks up. Damn it sorry Hiriko, I mean mess it up. Or I say I love him and want him" Tenten told her

"You mean he's living with you now?" Ino asked

"Yeah, not that Zabuza's happy about it, Haku's not that happy either but" Tenten trailed off when she saw that Neji was glaring at her

"Um, no everything is fine, so how did the newlyweds do?" Tenten quickly changed the subject

"They went not long after Neji left to find you. After Sakura beat him up and gave him your address we didn't really see them much, I think Sasuke was bonking her senseless so. She was limping when they did leave though" Ino laughed "Is he in the room with you now? Is that why you changed the subject?"

"Yes, it is" Tenten told her trying not to let Neji know what Ino had asked

"Have you had sex yet?" Ino asked

"INO, how can you asked me something like that?" Tenten cried down the phone

"Because you're worse than anyone I know but there again, you've not been getting any for 4 years until you came back. But don't you live with 2 guys, and the kids call on of them daddy?" Ino asked all in one breath

"Um yeah I live with 2 guys but, it's complicated" Tenten told her hanging her head

"Don't want to tell me the truth with Neji there? Okay. I'll ring another time, we'll have to make a code word for if Neji's in the room with you so then I know so I don't asked questions that you can't answer with him there" Ino planed, Tenten could guess that Ino was stood with her hand in a fist in the air on the other end of the line

"Okay, I'll speak to you some other time" Tenten told her before hanging up

"Will you go and set the table for me please?" Tenten asked Neji as she finished cooking the food

The meal was eaten quickly, Zabuza went to work while the others stayed and watched the telly until they went up to bed, the next morning Tenten woke up, her bed was empty again so the kids hadn't crept into her room again. Throwing back the covers Tenten got up and stretched feeling her spine crack and pop she did. Walking over to her wardrobe Tenten found her towel before she went to have a shower, no one else woke up early in the morning now that the kids weren't babies and didn't wake everyone up. Going into the bathroom Tenten slid the bolt across and turned the water on, as it heated up Tenten began to undress. Pulled her hair out of the buns on her head and stepped into the hot water.

She took her time, seeing as this was the only time she got to herself. Once the kids were awake they wouldn't leave her alone, Haku would bug her once he got up until he left for work, if Zabuza woke up at all before tea he would bug her and so would the kids. Then there was Neji, Tenten stopped what she was doing once the thought of Neji popped into her head. Without realising it her hand slid down her body and slipped between her legs, brushing against the bundle of nerves that was at the top of her woman hood

"No" Tenten whispered pulling her hand back once she realised what she was doing. Quick as she could Tenten finished washing her hair and her body before she turned the water off and stepped out, she began to shudder as the cold air hit her so she quickly bent down to pick up her towel and wrapped it around her. Picking up her clothes Tenten walked over to the door, unlocked it and stepped out, only to bump into Neji. Because her feet were wet she slid and fell to the floor, her towel flying off as she landed. But because she'd grabbed hold of Neji's arm as she fell she brought him down with her. As she fell Tenten screamed. She lay on the floor naked under Neji who was only half dressed and this is how Zabuza and Haku found them.


	12. Chapter 12

"If I'd known that you were this close then I wouldn't have tried to kill him" Zabuza growled looking at them on the floor. Neji shifted on top of her and sent a spike of desire running through her. Making her soaking wet at once.

"Do you really think that they are that filled with lust that they want to do on the floor, in front of the bathroom where anyone can see them?" Haku asked his brother

"I wouldn't put it past him" Zabuza growled again

"What's going on?" Masaki and Hiriko asked pushing past the mens legs

"Are we playing lay on mummy. I want to play" Hiriko cried before she jumped on Neji

"Why mummy got no clothes on?" Masaki asked before he jumped on Neji's back with Hiriko

"Kids, get off Neji and me and then go back to bed and sleep or you'll be tired later and grumpy so you won't get treats" Tenten told them, they soon jumped of Neji's back.

"What's in Grumpy's pants?" Masaki asked pointing at the front of Neji's boxers. There was a definite, bulging tent.

"Nothing now go to bed" Tenten tried to get the kids away and put her towel on at the same time

"Did mummy not get to the loo in time?" Hiriko asked pointing at the tops of Tenten's legs, were her lust could be seen

"What, no?" Tenten cried forgetting trying to find her towel she covered her breast with one arm and her pubic region with her other hand. Neji looked, was it just him or had her breasts become bigger?

"Stop looking you pervert" Tenten cried

"Shut up, I'm going back to bed" Zabuza turned round and stomped back to his room, slamming the door behind him, Haku walked back to his room, closing the door quietly after he took the kids to their rooms. Leaving Neji and Tenten stood there on their own

"Will you stop looking at me?" Tenten asked quietly, her face bright red

"I've seen you naked before Tenten" Neji told her his eyes raking her body

"Well stop it" Tenten muttered

"You can look at me if you want" Neji whispered huskily as he stepped forward

"Stop looking at me" Tenten muttered only half-heartedly

"Do you really want me to?" Neji whispered

"No" Tenten whispered before she crashed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Impatiently Tenten pulled her arms from around his neck and yanked off his boxer, throwing them somewhere in the hall. Moving her arms back up around his neck Tenten lifted her legs wrapping them around his waist and forcing the tip of him into her. Causing her to buck her hips

"Tenten" Neji grunted, slamming her against the wall so he could enter her. Without waiting Neji did just that. Thrusting in all the way before pulling out and thrusting in again. Tenten's hands tangled in his hair. Sliding a hand between their joined bodies Neji found the bundle of nerves and began to rub in rough circular motions sending Tenten over the edge. She bit into his shoulder where it met with his neck to control her scream. Her body convulsing against him, but still Neji thrust into her

"Will you 2 knock it off or go in a room" Zabuza roared throwing something at his door

"Shall we?" Neji grunted as he thrust into her again, Tenten didn't know what to say but it looked like Neji would take care of that, making sure that her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him Neji pulled them off the wall and stumbled to her room, pushing the door open they didn't even make it to the bed as Tenten came a second time

"Damn it Tenten" Neji grunted kicking the door shut, thrusting madly into her. She came again, Neji was at a loss, he seemed to becoming harder if that was at all possible. Groaning Neji pulled out leaving a shocked Tenten blinking up at him, winking deviously at her Neji moved down so his face was pressed into her womanhood, letting out a long sigh he felt Tenten squirm as the warm air hit her down there. Poking out his tongue he gave her a small lick, she bucked her hips smashing her womanhood into his face, grinning he pinned her hips down and began to lick again, swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves. Looking up he saw her eyes closed with pleasure, taking one last long lick he plunged his tongue in Tenten screamed as she came twice in quick succession. Grinning up at her Neji pulled his tongue out and crawled up; kissing her he thrust in again. It didn't take much and tasting herself Tenten came again, wrapping her arms around him Tenten pulled his as close to her as she could, this was what made Neji come.

They lay on the floor, just behind the door still connected, panting.

"Well" Tenten gasped her hands playing with his hair

"Stay with me, we can do this whenever you want, just stay with me" Neji begged placing kisses along the tops of her breasts

"Don't start that yet" Tenten gasped, she could fell Neji becoming hard again inside her

"Want to go another round?" Neji gently thrust forward making Tenten throw her head back

"Mummy" Masaki or it might have been Hiriko shouted banging on the door

"Damn it" Neji muttered pulling out of Tenten he stood up and held his hand out for her

Smiling Tenten took his hand as he helped her up; looking around her room Neji looked for a place he could hide while Tenten took care of the kids

"Don't bother there's nowhere" Tenten grunted as she walked over to the wardrobe, swaying her hips as she went. Opening the wardrobe door Tenten pulled out a dressing gown and tossed it to him. He caught it

"It's pink" Neji stated

"Yes, put it on" Tenten sighed as she pulled a dress over her head

"It's pink and fluffy" Neji grunted

"Just put it on, I don't have anything that would fit you in here" Tenten glared at him until he pulled it around his body  
"That's better" Tenten giggled as she walked past him and opened the door making Masaki fall through and land on the floor

"Mummy" Masaki shouted as he jumped up, rubbing his head

"What is it?" Tenten asked

"Daddy wants to know if you're finished bonking and do you want breakie?" Masaki asked before looking at her serious "Mummy what's bonking?"

"Ask me when you're older" Tenten looked at Neji who was smirking at her

"Okay, let's go it's pancakes" Masaki told them before he ran off leaving Tenten speechless

"Breakfast" Neji asked her as he moved to stand behind her, his hands resting on her hips "Or how about we finish what we started?" Neji whispered huskily in her ear

"No, get dressed. I do want my dressing gown back though" Tenten told him slapping his hands of her as she made to follow her son leaving a horny Neji alone in her room.

"Fine" Neji muttered and made to leave but the front of the dressing gown was beginning to rise. Looking around the room Neji saw a pair of Tenten's knickers. Feeling desperate Neji crossed the room and shoved the knickers in his pocket before he left the room.

The day was mostly uneventful, Tenten went and did the food shopping with the kids, Neji went to help her, Zabuza stayed in bed until tea and Haku was at work. Tenten could feel herself becoming close to Neji as they spent more time together, would it really have been like this if she'd stayed? Or was he just saying that, would he have sent her away if she'd stayed? Tenten kept asking herself.

When Haku came in Tenten smiled at him

"You look after them, I'm going for a nap" Tenten told him, she'd been feeling tired a lot recently but thought nothing of it, the fact that she was also late she just blamed on the stress.

Crawling into her bed Tenten fell asleep soon after her head touched the pillow.

_Tenten's dream_

_Tenten was in the hospital again, she was heavily pregnant and had gone into labour_

"_We need you to push miss" she could hear someone telling her_

"_I can't" Tenten cried she was too tired, it was too much effort _

"_Miss if you don't push then you might lose the baby" The same person told her_

"_I can't you push for me" Tenten cried as another contraction made her cry out._

"_Doctor she won't stop bleeding and refuses to push" Someone was saying but Tenten paid no mind, she was in too much pain. She could see Hiriko and Masaki stood in the corner, they looked terrified _

_Screaming once more Tenten felt something slid out of her_

"_Okay and it's out. Doctor we need to stop the bleeding" _

"_Doctor it won't stop" _

_The voices were panicking, all Tenten wanted to do was hold her baby, but why did she feel so weak? She couldn't even more her fingers  
"Help" Tenten croaked but no one heard her_

"_Help me" She tried again_

"_Doctor we're losing her" there was beeping from the machines around her_

"_Mr Hyuga, sadly we lost her, you are their parent so you now have custody of them, you may take them now" _

_Dream ends_

Tenten bolted upright a scream tearing from her throat, it had been so long since she'd had the dreams, she thought she was over them. She'd started having them just before she found out she was pregnant with Hiriko and Masaki. Placing a hand on her chest she could feel her heart beating too fast

"Tenten you okay?" She heard Zabuza ask from her door. He was stood there wearing nothing but jeans again

"I'm okay" Tenten gasped trying to get her breathing under control

"You sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, just a nightmare" Tenten gasped

"Like the other ones?" Zabuza asked walking into the room and sitting on the bed

"Yeah, but the twins were already there, I was having another child and then I die again and Neji got them" Tenten cried pulling Zabuza close to her. He held her trembling body to him as she sobbed into his chest

"It's okay, you've still got me and Haku to look after them, but nothing's going to happen to you. I mean you're not pregnant are you" Zabuza muttered into her hair as he rubbed her back

"I don't think no" Tenten panted her breathing calming down now.

"Do you want to try and get any more sleep or get up, I'll call in sick if you want" Zabuza told her

"No, it's okay you need to go in anyway" Tenten pulled back and looked at him "I'm fine really, just a stupid nightmare" Tenten smiled at him.

"If you're sure, you feel anything, just call me, I'll come straight back" Zabuza looked at her

"Okay, could you pick me some ice cream up on your way back?" Tenten asked trying to appear normal again

"Okay" Zabuza stood up and went to leave

"You know he's out there, he heard you screaming" He told her before he left the room. Closing the door behind him.

Tenten felt sick, something was wrong. Getting up she looked at the calendar, the date circled was when she was meant to come on, the day with the square was when she was meant to finish. She only bled for 4 days. So she was meant to come on just before the wedding, but she hadn't. she was late. She'd gone 2 weeks before the wedding. She was super late, she'd never been more than 1 week late at the most apart from when she was pregnant. She couldn't be could she?

Moving her finger along the dates Tenten tried to work out the numbers, she couldn't be.  
pulling her jacket of the chair she ran out of her room and down the stairs.  
"You okay?" Haku asked her as she ran to the front door.

"Yeah, I'm just going out I shouldn't be long" Tenten told him before she opened the door and ran out, slamming it behind her

Pulling up outside a chemists Tenten turn the engine off, it was now or never. She had to know. Getting out Tenten walked into the chemists and to the home pregnancy kits. Picking up 2 she took them over to the till

"Hey Tenten, you doing okay?" The lady behind the til smiled at her

"Yeah, just feeling a bit off and was wondering" Tenten gestured to the kits

"Well, best of luck love" The woman put them in a bag to and told her the amount. Tenten handed some notes over and took the bag. Walking back to her car she climbed in and turned the key to make it start. Sighing she drove back home. Pulling up outside the house Tenten turned the engine off and climbed back out, locking the car she walked up to the front door and closed her eyes before opening the door and letting herself in

"Hey you were quick" Haku greeted her

"Yeah I was just picking something up, I'll be down for tea" Tenten told him before she practically ran up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. Haku looked up at the celling, wondering what was upsetting her.

Tenten sat on the toilet seat looking at her watch. She had to wait 2 minutes before she would know and so far it had been 20 seconds, the suspense was killing her. 40 seconds. 1 minute. Tenten began to pace the bathroom, it wasn't that big but she managed it. 1 minute and 20, 1 and 40, 2 minutes.

Tenten walked to the sink were both test were, before she looked down she closed her eyes, praying for she didn't even know what. Reaching out with one hand she picked one up and then the other. Turning them so that when she opened her eyes she would see the window telling her Tenten took a deep breath snapping her eyes open and looking


	13. Chapter 13

Tenten thought she was going to faint. Both tests were negative. She wasn't pregnant. Holding on to the sink Tenten closed her eyes. She should be happy shouldn't she. She wasn't pregnant, she wouldn't have to go through that again. So why did she feel so sad.

"Tennie you okay" She could hear Neji asking knocking on the door.

"Yeah" Tenten called back

"Can I come in?" Neji tried to open the door.

"Yeah, just a sec" Tenten called back, shoving the tests in the bin before she opened the door.

"You sure you're okay?" Neji asked her as he stepped in, "you look pale" Neji asked placing a hand on her forehead

"I'm fine" Tenten slapped his hand away

"Okay, Haku sent me up, said that you looked upset so I came to see if you're okay" Neji smiled at her

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" Tenten smiled at him as well before walking out of the bathroom and going to her room. Neji watched her go, something was bothering her but he didn't know what, looking quickly around the bathroom Neji shrugged before turning the light off and going back to the room he was staying in. how long would he have to wait until Tenten saw how much he loved her. Lying on his bed he pulled out his phone and began to look through the pictures. The ones of Tenten sleeping after they'd made love, her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to her, a smile on her face. He wished that she'd stayed that night, then they could have been together, maybe it would have been their wedding that people were going to. He would never know though, he would never know if things would have worked out or not. Laughing quietly to himself Neji closed his eyes and drifted off

"Hello?" Ino asked down the phone

"Hey Ino" Tenten muttered down the phone

"What you calling for girl?" Ino asked "Wait if he there?"

"No, he's not here" Tenten told her biting her lip

"Then what's wrong?" Ino asked

"I had a pregnancy scare" Tenten told her

"You're pregnant?" Ino shrieked

"no, no I'm not. I thought I was but, I took a test, 2 actually. I'm not" Tenten could feel tears dripping down her face

"Are you crying?" Ino asked

"Yes" Tenten sobbed

"Tennie it's okay, you're not pregnant and that's good isn't it"

"No" Tenten wept

"you want to be pregnant? I'm seriously confused now" Ino questioned

"Yes, I want, I want to be pregnant with his kid again. I want us to be together and, and" Tenten broke down sobbing again, Ino couldn't understand her anymore

"Tenten, It's okay. Talk to him, see if he'll get you pregnant" Ino told her trying to calm the crying girl down

"But I don't want him to" Tenten whimpered

"You want him to get you pregnant but you don't?" Ino scratched her head

"I don't know anymore" Tenten broke off as someone knocked on her door

"I've got to go, bye" Tenten hung up before checking in her mirror, you could tell she'd been crying

"Who is it?" Tenten sniffed

"Zabuza" Came the reply

"Come in" Tenten wiped her eyes with the back of her hand hoping that she looked okay

She watched as the door opened and Zabuza stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Did he make you cry?" Zabuza asked narrowing his eyes

"No, it's nothing to do with him" Tenten gave him a watery smile

"Tenten, as much as I don't like him. I think hate covers it more really but whatever, I think he really does care about you. I think you should give him a try" Zabuza looked unhappy at the idea though

"Really? What if it works?" Tenten asked

"Then it works, you'll be happy and then it's fine" Zabuza rubbed the back of his neck

"Ad what about you?" Tenten asked

"well, to me you're like a little sister, that I gotta look after and beat the shit out of anyone who upsets you so I'll be fine. But you get married I give you away" Zabuza shot her a look

"Okay" Tenten laughed before pulling him into a hug

"Now come on, teas done and I gotta be getting to work soon" Zabuza growled once they pulled apart

"Okay" Tenten giggled following Zabuza out of the room.

As they walked downstairs Tenten tripped and started to fall, Zabuza held out his hands to try and catch her but missed. Before she could hit the floor at the bottom Neji came out of nowhere and caught her

"Careful" Neji muttered into her ear making her blush

"Thanks for catching me" Tenten stammered getting out of his hold.

"Food's ready" Haku called from the kitchen

"Smells good" Zabuza shouted as he walked into the kitchen leaving Tenten and Neji stood there

"You okay?" Neji asked

"Yeah, I just feel a bit sick that's all" Tenten smiled at him

"Well come on then" Neji held out his hand for her to take. Tenten looked down before taking his hand in hers

"Yeah let's go" Tenten smiled at him. As they walked into the kitchen Tenten could smell the food that had been cooked, something began to churn in her stomach. The smell was making her feel sick. Standing before the table Tenten was going to sit down. Looking at the food on the plate Tenten could feel something rising from her stomach and realised that she was going to sick. Tenten span round, clapping a hand to her mouth as she dashed out of the kitchen leaving 3 men and 2 confused children watching the door as it swung shut

"What's wrong with mummy?" Masaki asked

"I don't know, I made her favourite" Haku told them as he looked down at her untouched plate, it was curry and rice

"Do you think she's okay?" Haku asked the other 2 men

"I don't know, she was okay before" Zabuza frowned thinking

"Well she said she didn't feel too well before we came in" Neji told them "I'm going to see how she is" with that Neji turned and left

Tenten could feel the tears streaming down her face as she was sick. She body shaking violently as she retched and vomited, what was wrong with her?  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Neji asked sitting next to her on the floor

"Don't know" Tenten muttered before she retched again

"I think we need to take you to the doctors" Neji told her rubbing her back

"Don't need no doctor" Tenten raised her head to look at him "Just a bit ill, is all" Tenten threw up once more before she pulled herself up and went to the sink. Grabbing the bottle of mouthwash she proceeded to remove the taste of sick from her mouth

"You sure you don't need a doctor" Neji asked walking up behind her

"Yeah, the flu is going around" Tenten spat out the mouthwash

"Okay, come on. Let's get some food in you" Neji told her holding her arm.

Tenten curled up in bed later that night. Both children were in bed, as was Haku and Neji while Zabuza was at work. She felt so ill. Her limbs felt heavy. Her head stuffy and her stomach was still churning. She must have the flu and she'd been so careful. Turning over she pulled her pillow down and cuddled it. She wasn't pregnant, she'd took the tests and she'd not felt like this when she was pregnant last time. Turning again Tenten felt restless, she wouldn't sleep. Zabuza wasn't here so she couldn't slip into his bed and share, Haku's bed was too small and he kicked in his sleep and she wouldn't share with the kids. That left just Neji. Closing her eyes she threw back the covers and climbed out. Making sure that she was dressed with her pj's on Tenten walked over to her door and cracked it open. Peering through the crack she checked that the hall was empty before stepping out and tiptoeing to Neji's door, not bothering to knock she opened the door and slipped through, closing it behind her. Tenten pressed her back to the door, Tenten looked at the bed and found that Neji slept in the nude. She could feel her body become hot and her knickers wet. Creeping over to the bed Tenten reached out a hand she gently shook him awake.

"Neji" Tenten hissed slapping a hand over his mouth

"What" Neji grunted

"can I share with you" Tenten asked pulling her hand back

"What? Yeah sure" Neji closed his eyes again and turned over so that Tenten could crawl into the bed which she did, pulling the covers over her she felt Neji's arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a hug from behind

"Thanks" Tenten murmured felling sleep creep up on her

"No probs" Neji grunted falling asleep again. Tenten turned in her loser grip and placed her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat and as it beat out it's rhythm she fell asleep.

Neji could feel something warm pressed on his chest, but he was too comfy to bother opening his eyes. But whatever it was moved, Neji snapped his eyes open and looked down at his chest. He could see a head of chocolate wave of hair.

"Tenten?" Neji whispered

"Um" Tenten groaned, pressing her face more against his chest and Neji felt a wave of excitement run through him

"Tenten, are you going to wake up?" Neji asked moving a chunk of hair off her face.

"Don't wanna" Tenten groaned looking up at him

"If you keep looking cute like that I'm going to have to kiss you" Neji laughed

"Well then kiss me" Tenten grinned up at him

Neji chuckled and reached down to press his lips against hers only for Tenten to sit bolt upright and run out of the room, Neji watched confused, what was wrong with her. His heard her being sick in the bathroom again

"Tenten you okay?" He could hear Zabuza shouting

"I'm okay, just got the flu" Tenten called back before being sick again.

"Go to the doctor" Zabuza shouted

"I will" Tenten shouted back Neji climbed out of bed and pulled some clothes on and went to find Tenten. She looked ill, her face pale her eyes had bags under them

"I'm going to take you to the doctor" Neji told her, holding her hair back as she was sick

"Okay" Tenten gagged again before standing up

"Go and get some clothes on" Neji left the room

"Jerk" Tenten muttered as she went to her room.

Neji sat in the waiting room at the doctors. Tenten had gone in a long time ago and he was getting impatient, well that and he was getting a lot of looks and whispers. Looking up he saw Tenten walking towards him

"Well what did the doctor say?" Neji asked standing up

"Just, I've got the flu" Tenten told him not looking in his eyes.

"Well that's okay then. Come on lets go" Neji said taking her hand

"Okay" Tenten smiled at him and followed him out of the doctors.

Sitting in the car they drove in silence. Tenten in her own world.

"What you thinking about?" Neji asked

"Nothing really" Tenten jumped slightly.

"Um" Neji turned back to look at the road

When they got back they found Haku, Zabuza and the kids just coming out of the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tenten asked getting out of the car

"We're going to the cinema, I don't know when we'll be back" Zabuza told her as he helped the kids into the cars

"Okay, um just take care of them" Tenten fumbled with her keys

"You okay, what the doctor say?" Zabuza asked

"Um, just that I have the flu" Tenten turned to look away

"Okay then. Have fun and behave" Zabuza called out before he closed the car door.

Neji and Tenten watched them drive off leaving them on their own for the first time really since Neji had arrived

"Um, shall we go in?" Tenten asked

"Yeah" Neji frowned. Something was bothering her

Tenten opened the front door and Neji followed her in.

Neji went and sat on the couch turning the telly on while Tenten made herself a drink. He was gathering up his courage to ask her when she came back into the room. He could feel it in his pocket. He'd got the ring a few days ago when he'd come to Tenten's

"Do you want a drink?" Tenten called from the kitchen

"No thanks" Neji replied

Soon after Tenten came into the living room. Sitting on the couch next to Neji

"You okay?" Tenten asked, Neji looked worried

"Yeah. It's just I have something to ask you" Neji told her before sliding off the couch and crouching in front of her. Pulling the box out of his pocket as he did

"Tenten, I've been meaning to ask this for a while. I love you, I always have really it just took you leaving and for me to find out. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to wake up with you, fall asleep with you. Make love to you and just stay with you so will you please, please, please make my life complete and agree to be my wife, my love and my life?" Neji asked opening the box to show Tenten the ring

"Neji…" Tenten whispered


	14. Chapter 14

8 months later

Tenten brushed her hands down the front of her dress, cradling the large bump that was now her stomach. She was getting married.

"Tennie you okay?" She'd closed her eyes, opening them she looked around the room. Her bridesmaids were sat looking at her

"I'm fine" Tenten smiled at them

"You look great" Ino told her before Sakura elbowed her

"What she does?" Ino held her hands up "I didn't say anything about her being 9 months pregnant did I" Ino poked Sakura

"It's nearly time, are you okay? You're not going to be sick are you?" Temari asked walking back into the room

"No, I don't think so" Tenten smiled at them

"Okay, us bridesmaids have to get going, Zabuza's going to come and get you in a sec so, we'll see you soon" Temari spoke clapping her hands, Tenten watched as her bridesmaids filed out of the room. Leaving Tenten to her thoughts. She thought back to that night, just under 9 months ago.

_Flashback_

"_Tenten, I've been meaning to ask this for a while. I love you, I always have really it just took you leaving and for me to find out. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to wake up with you, fall asleep with you. Make love to you and just stay with you so will you please, please, please make my life complete and agree to be my wife, my love and my life?" Neji asked opening the box to show Tenten the ring_

"_Neji…" Tenten whispered_

"_Please Tenten, please" Neji begged_

"_Yes, yes" Tenten began to cry_

"_Thank you" Neji whispered as he slipped the ring onto her finger and leaned up to kiss her._

_Tenten flung her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. Slowly Tenten began close her eyes. Just as her eyes closed she felt something move in her stomach, pulling away from Neji Tenten opened her eyes before clapping a hand over her mouth and jumped up to run up the stairs to be sick in the toilet. Neji followed her_

"_What's wrong, I've never seen someone be sick like this from just the flu" Neji asked rubbing her back_

"_Well. the doctor isn't sure really. I gave a urine sample and they couldn't find anything in it, what could wrong with me. I'm going for some blood tests tomorrow" Tenten told him between being sick_

"_I'll go with you, I don't like you being ill" Neji told her helping her stand u._

_That night they shared again and in the morning Haku and Zabuza looked after the kids for them while they went to the doctor, Neji sat in the waiting room again while Tenten went in for her blood test. It felt like year until Tenten came back out a worried look on her face_

"_Well, what did the doctor say this time?" Neji asked standing up and taking her hand_

"_Um, they said. They um, they said that I'm pregnant" Tenten wouldn't look at him. She was looking at her shoes_

"_Pregnant?" Neji stuttered "How long?" _

"_About 3-4 weeks" Tenten looked up "You're not mad?" _

"_Mad? Why would I be mad?" Neji asked_

"_I don't know I just thought that you might be mad" Tenten told him_

"_I could never be mad about you being pregnant, come on we'd better tell people that we're getting married and you're pregnant" _

_Flashback finished_

Tenten was snapped out of her thoughts by Zabuza tapping her on the shoulder

"Hey, you ready?" Zabuza asked

"Yeah" Tenten smiled back at him. Taking his arm they walked out of the room and towards the wedding party, Tenten could feel the baby move in her as she walked, like it's could feel her nervousness "Shh, baby" Tenten placed a hand over her bump.

"My little girl's all grown up" Zabuza muttered gruffly

"I've been grown up for a while Zab" Tenten playfully smacked his shoulder laughing as she did

"Okay, okay. We're here so behave" Zabuza scolded her as they stood in front of the closed double doors. Zabuza reached forward and tapped a rhythm out on the door, someone on the other side understood and the wedding march began to play as the doors opened. Tenten could see Neji stood at the other end of the room, next to Sasuke, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Naruto. Holding her breath Tenten began to walk down with Zabuza clutching onto his arm so she wouldn't fall over. The closer to Neji she got the bigger her smile became until she was stood next to him and her face was nearly spilt in 2 with her smile

"You look beautiful" Neji murmured as he placed a quick kiss on her lips

They turned to face the man who was going to marry them

"We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honoured celebration of the human family, uniting a man and a woman in marriage.

Neji and Tenten have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." The man said looking at the beaming couple before him

"Now, would you both please turn and face each other and hold hands.  
Neji, Do you take Tenten to be your Wife? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? ("I do")  
Tenten, Do you take Neji to be your Husband? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? ("I do") 

May I please have your rings?  
The wedding rings is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Neji and Tenten have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, which these two, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives. Amen.  
Neji, please place Tenten's ring on the third finger of her left hand and repeat after me.  
I, Neji take thee, Tenten to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed.

Tenten, please place Neji's ring on the third finger of his left hand and repeat after me.  
I, Tenten take thee Neji to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Respect yourselves and each other. Always remember what brought you together and make gentleness, tenderness and kindness an important part of your marriage. When life's fears, frustrations and hardships attack your marriage – as they threaten all relationships at one time or another – remember to focus on the good things between you and never only on that which seems wrong. By doing this, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives – remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you

takes responsibility for the quality for your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. 

Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to each other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now and enter the days of your life together.  
Neji and Tenten, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, and now having heard you make these pledges of your affection, I do by virtue of the authority vested in me and the State of Idaho, declare you to be Husband and Wife.  
Congratulations Neji, you may now kiss your bride!"

Neji pulled Tenten close to him and pressed his lips against hers as she threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him

"Even Naruto didn't do that with Hinata at their wedding" Ino muttered to Sakura

"Yeah, I think it was the death threats that Neji was giving him that stopped him from doing it like that" Sakura giggled

"Do you think they're going to stop for breath?" Ino asked her nose wrinkled

"I don't know but" Sakura began only to change the subject "Has Tenten wet herself?" Sakura pointed to the puddle on the floor just under Tenten

"I don't think she'd wet herself, but she is 9 months pregnant" Ino shrugged

"Um girls, I think her water's broke" Temari leaned over and hissed in their ears

"TENTEN" All of the girls screamed as it looked like Tenten realised that something had happened. She pulled away from Neji and looked down at the floor

"Tennie, let's get you to the hospital" Zabuza called out calmly, his phone in his hand.

All of them were in Tenten's hospital room as they watched her have another contraction. They had never seen Neji pick someone up like they weighed nothing, and run like his life depended on it.

"Will someone give her some painkillers" Neji shouted wildly

"You'd think he was the one having the kid" Naruto muttered to Sasuke

"Yeah, Tenten's not bothered" Sasuke muttered back only to fall quiet when Neji glared at him

"Neji will you sit down please baby" Tenten called out

"But, but you're in pain" Neji called out desperately

"Not anymore, the contraction stopped. You're worse than Zabuza and Haku were when I had the twins" Tenten giggled as Zabuza and Haku came into the room, both of the twins with them

"Mummy" Masaki ran up to the bed and tried to climb on "Grumpy help me" He called to Neji once he realised that he couldn't get up

"I don't think he's going to give up that name" Ino laughed

"Mummy you okay?" Masaki asked once Neji had helped him and Hiriko up on the bed

"I'm okay. Are you okay?" Tenten asked stroking his head as he placed it on her bump

"I'm good" Masaki smiled up at her

"Mummy you have baby?" Hiriko asked

"No not yet. Do you want a little sister or brother?" Tenten asked as she shifted on the bed to let both of the children lie next to her

"Sister" Hiriko shouted

"Brother" Masaki shouted at the same time

"I'm only having one, what do you want Neji?" Tenten asked her frantic husband

"I'm not bothered, I just want you to be okay" Neji told her  
"Puke" Someone muttered and Neji glared at the room

"Hey honey" A nurse came into the room

"Hi" Tenten smiled

"I'm going to have to ask everyone but the father to leave the room while I measure her" The nurse told them and watched as everyone filed out, Zabuza and Haku grabbing the kids as they went

"So how are you feeling?" The nurse asked pulling a glove on

"Okay really. Not as bad as it was the first time but" Tenten smiled at Neji

"Okay sweetie, you're 9 centimetres, just one more to go. I'll be back later to check and we'll take you down to the birthing room

"Okay" Tenten smiled.

Everyone was woke up in Tenten's room later, Tenten and Neji weren't in the room

"Do you think she went to have the kid?" Ino asked stretching

"I hope so, or Neji ill break something" Sakura giggled next to Sasuke

"Hey they're coming back" Temari called from the door

"Has she had the baby?" Hinata asked

"I think so" Temari replied before taking a seat next to Shikamaru as Tenten was pushed back in the room closely followed by Neji, who was carrying a small bundle in his arms

"Well what did you have?" Ino asked as soon as Tenten was sorted and Neji passed the baby over to her

"I had a little girl" Tenten smiled up at her friends and husband.

"What are you going to name her, I think you should name her Ino after me" Ino poked herself in the chest

"I'm not naming her Ino" Tenten chuckled as the baby squirmed

"Well, what are you going to name her?" Sakura asked

"I don't know" Tenten looked up at Neji

"I don't know" Neji looked back at her before glancing at the baby

"She reminds me of a water lily" Hinata said quietly

"That's it" Tenten cried "Suiren it means water lily" Tenten looked down at the baby in her arms "Hello, Suiren my. I mean our little baby girl" Tenten took hold of Neji's hand.


	15. epilogue

Epilogue

Neji felt like he was going into shock

"So dad, how did you and mum get together?" His youngest daughter Suiren asked from her place on the couch next to him

"Yeah grumpy, how did you and mum meet" Masaki grinned at his father, he only called him grumpy when he wanted to annoy him. The twins were now 18 and his other daughter Suiren had just turned 14

"Um well…. Ask your mother" Neji pulled at the collar of his top

"Well mums not here so you tell us" Suiren pouted at her father, her eyes filling with tears

"Okay then" Neji muttered and watched as the tears disappeared "I do wish you'd stop doing the tears" The fake tears always worked on him, he would do anything once the tears came into play

"We first met in school, I didn't really know your mum then all I knew was she loved Chinese things and had her hair like that, with the two buns on the top. We left school and I didn't really know her then but we went to the same college and were in the same class so I did get to know her a bit. A couple of months after we finished the college course we went to your uncle Naruto's for a party and your mum and I slept together, she left the next morning and I didn't see her for 4 years, by this time she'd had your brother and sister, who didn't like me" Neji whispered that last bit in her ear making her giggle

"What you whispering about?" Hiriko asked as she walked into the room

"Nothing, dad's just telling Suiren how he and mum met" Masaki looked at his twin "What are you wearing?" Masaki sprang out of his seat

"A skirt and top why?" Hiriko asked frowning trying to see what was wrong with her outfit

"You can't wear that, it's not a skirt it's a belt" Masaki pointed at it

"Mum said it was alright before she left" Hiriko glared at her brother

"Your brother is right go upstairs and change" Neji told her from the couch

"No, I'm going out for a date and like hell am I going to get changed I'm already running late, I'll be back later" Hiriko started to leave

"Stay right there young lady" Neji stood up, a frown on his face

"Neji what's wrong?" Tenten had come back

"Your daughter is trying to go out dressed like that" Neji told his wife

"Oh, when she's upset you she's my daughter but all the other times she's ours or yours? She looks fine" Tenten stood next to Neji

"She's not fine she looks like a whore" Neji spluttered

"Neji, that is my skirt" Tenten turned to face him a cold look on her face "Are you saying that I look like a whore when I wear it?" Tenten asked

"No it's different with you" Neji sputtered

"That's it, you can sleep on the couch tonight" Tenten shouted poking him in the chest

"But" Neji whimpered

"I mean it" Tenten growled at him before turning to her daughter "Hiriko you look great, you'd better be going to you'll be late" All 4 of them watched as Hiriko ran out of the door, slamming it behind her

"Now, what were you all talking about?" Tenten asked sitting on the couch next to Suiren

"Dad was just telling me how you both met" Suiren told her mother as she shuffled over to hug her

"Oh, and how much did he tell you?" Tenten wrapped her arms around her daughter

"He got up to, you slept together and left and had the twins, then Hiriko came down and it all kicked off.

"Okay then. I can tell you the rest. I came back to here to go to your aunty Sakura and uncle Sasuke's wedding. I'd been living with your uncle Haku and Zabuza until then. I was staying at Sakura's until the wedding and your father found out I was back and that I had kids" Tenten smiled at the memory "He came round to Sakura's and Masaki shouted at him. Your dad then tried to get along with us, be a part of our lives and such. We got closer and your dad realised that he was madly in love with me didn't you darling?" Tenten smiled sweetly up at her husband

"Yes dear" Neji muttered as he sat down

"Then the night of the wedding your dad slept with Karin who I don't like and I left again with your brother and sister back to Zabuza and Haku." Tenten frowned "Everyone told me how they beat your dad up after they found out that he'd slept with Karin. He came to find me at Zabuza's and your uncle Zabuza tried to kill him, in the end your dad stayed with us for a bit and we got even closer. Then your dad asked me to marry him and the day after we found out that I was pregnant with you. We got married and I went into labour just after we got married. Then I had you" Tenten smiled down at her daughter

"Wow, nothing normal happens in our family does it" Suiren laughed

"No but normal is boring" Tenten laughed

"I'm going to have a lie down, Neji are you going to come with me?" Tenten asked standing up

"I thought I was to sleep on the couch"

"Tonight but you can come with me now" But" Tenten cut him off

"No ifs no buts no coconuts" Tenten poked him again and walked up stairs followed by Neji leaving their 2 children downstairs

Tenten threw herself on the bed, bouncing slightly

"Come one stop frowning" Tenten giggled

"How could you let our daughter go out dressed like that?" Neji sat next to her

"Oh stop being a baby, I used to go out dressed like that all the time and you never complained then" Tenten poked him, a smile on her face still

"Yes but that is different, I could have you all to myself after" Neji grabbed her hand and held it

"Well you've got me all to yourself now" Tenten giggled as she crawled up to him, swaying her body as she went

"I don't think the kids need to hear us" Neji tried not to look at her

"Well I promise I'll be quiet" Tenten purred, stroking his chest

"Tenten, I really don't think it would be a good idea" Neji gulped, he was so close to snapping and taking her there

"Don't be such a baby" Tenten whispered in his ear

Neji closed his eyes and thanked the lord when Masaki knocked on their door

"Me and Suiren are going out, I don't know when we'll be back but we'll get something to eat while we're out" Masaki told them then they could hear his footsteps going down the hall. Not long after they heard the front door open and shut

"Well, we're all on our own. No need to be quiet now" Tenten whispered before placing a kiss on his jaw

After they had sex again they went in the living room

"Where do you think they went?" Neji asked looking down at Tenten, they were sat on the couch, her head on his lap

"I don't know but Masaki said that they would get something to eat while they were out" Tenten smiled sleepily up at him

"You forgot that Naruto and Hinata are coming round for tea didn't you" Neji looked at her and watched as her eyes grew wide

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She shrieked jumping up and running to find her phone to ring the kids and tell them to get back

Once she hung up she turned to Neji

"What time are they coming? What should I make?" Tenten asked her hands going to her hair

"They will be here in 2 hours and whatever you feel like making" Neji told her

"Fine be helpful" Tenten shouted before she ran into the kitchen

When Naruto and Hinata arrived they found an upset Neji, a cross Hiriko and the other 2 children were amused

"Did we come at a bad time?" Naruto asked

"When has that ever bothered you?" Tenten asked walking out of the kitchen

"True, true" Naruto nodded

"Come on shall we sit" Neji growled, glaring at Tenten

"Okay?" Naruto replied but it sounded more like a question than an agreement

Everyone took their seats around the table, Naruto and Hinata were sat next to each other and Neji and Tenten were as well. The children were just speed around.

Dinner was going well for Tenten until she felt his hand slide up her leg

"Neji" She hissed

"Hm" Neji turned to look at her

"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked

"Yes everything is fine thank you for asking Naruto" Tenten smiled at him before she gasped as Neji moved his hand to press against her knicker covered womanhood

"Are you sure you're okay, you look a little red" Hinata looked at her friend

"I'm fine thanks" Tenten stuttered as Neji slid 2 fingers past her knickers and into her entrance, she could feel herself becoming wet

"Well okay then" Naruto muttered something was bothering Tenten

"Mum?" Masaki asked looking at her, she was red and shaking slightly

"I'm just a little warm that's all" Tenten let out a small laugh and began to fan herself with her hand

"IF you need you can go outside, it's cold out there" Naruto looked like her was going to pat his back for coming up with a good idea

"No I'll be okay in a sec" Tenten jumped slightly as Neji added a third finger

"Dad what are you doing?" Suiren asked, she could see her father's arm moving

"Oh, fiddling with a button" Neji told her before he pulled his fingers out of Tenten and held up his hands. Tenten let out a whimper as his fingers left her

Once she had seen Naruto and Hinata off Tenten ran upstairs, opening the door and shutting it softly behind her she jumped on her husband who was lying on the bed

"That was mean you evil, evil man" Tenten growled at him, straddling his hips

"You enjoyed it though, I've never seen you come so quietly" Neji gave her a wicked grin  
"If you don't stop I'll do something to wipe that grin off your face" Tenten warned

"Like what, would you do it if I do this?" Neji asked, his hand slipping up her skirt again, only to find she'd took her knickers off

"I'm warning you" Tenten gasped

"Really" Neji slid a finger into her

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you" Tenten grinned at him before she quickly pressed her lips to his. As quickly as she had pressed her lips to his she drew back looking at her husband who now looked confused

"I'm pregnant" Tenten told him ask she took his hand and placed it on her belly

"Again?" Neji asked

"Yes, you never use fucking condoms so how it's took this long for it to happen again I don't know" Tenten rolled her eyes

"Pregnant?" Neji asked

"Yes, pregnant. Baby growing inside me again, result of having sex pregnant" Tenten told him

"Damn it. That one's going to stop me from getting any as well" Neji growled before taking his wife's lips with his again. Truly he was happy, he was with the woman he loved and had 3 soon to be 4 wonderful kids, even if they did like to cock block him


End file.
